


Family is where your heart is

by lotusfl0wer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, the sawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: Everybody knows that Maggie was kicked out from her parents' house because she was gay. Now, Molly is the one who needs help, but this time, Maggie will be there for her.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys...  
> This one is about Maggie being a supportive sister, being there for her little sister when nobody was, trying to make things better for Molly. Hope you enjoy it.  
> *I will not tolerate any kind of hate. My first language is not English, so if you find any grammatical mistakes, just close the page and go away.*  
> THIS CHAPTER WASN'T REVISED NEITHER BETAED. I'M SORRY, YOU'LL FIND SOME SILLY MISTAKES. I'M REALLY SORRY.  
> I hope you enjoy.

"Al?" Maggie showed up in Alex’ apartment and she seemed very worried.   
"Hey, baby. Hi. You came back early today… Rao, what happened, Maggie? You look like you’ve seen a ghost..." Alex dropped the knife she was using to cut onions over the counter cleaned her hands and went to kiss Maggie.   
"Yeah... huh… can we talk?"   
"Sure. What’s up? Is everything okay?"   
"Actually, no. I have something to ask."   
"Okay, so ask then."  
"Okay. Do you remember when I said that I never wanted to be someone like my parents? Because they’ve kicked me out just because I’m gay and these shits?"  
"Yeah, and I promise you that you’re not a bit like them."  
"Thanks. But huh… Do you remember too when I showed to you an old photo of me and my little siblings?"  
"And all of you have the same face."Alex smiled. "Maggie, I don’t know where do you want to go with this conversation…"  
"Well… my youngest sister, Molly, you know? That baby in the photo?"  
"Yeah…"  
"My parents kicked her out too, for the same reason. And she’s only 12. I can’t let her alone, she doesn’t have anywhere to go. I need to help her, I mean, she’s my sister, and I’ve ever been there once, and she came to me, crying, and I couldn’t say no. Please, could she stay here with us? If not, I can found another place for me and her, but I can’t let her pass through this alone, Alex. And I’ll understand if you don’t want a kid here, and…"  
"Oh my god, Maggie. Why the hell are you asking me this? Where’s she? Of course, she can live with us. Oh, God. Really, what the hell is wrong with your parents?" Alex stood up, nervous and walked to the door.  
"She’s outside. I asked her to wait out there. Thank you, babe."   
"No problem at all." Maggie went out and came back with her little sister by the hand. The girl had the same puppy eyes filled with tears and a scary look, tanned skin and dimples, long and dark curled hair, she was a perfect copy of Maggie. "Hey… hi, Molly. I’m Maggie’s girlfriend, Alex. You will live with us now, okay? You don’t need to be scared."   
"Thank you, Alex." Molly was holding Maggie’s hand very tight.  
"No! You don’t have to thank me. Come on, get inside. Let me help." Alex grabbed her backpack and put it on the couch. "Be our guest. I’m finishing the dinner. You can watch tv, or I don’t know, maybe rest a little, or take a shower."  
"Yeah, why don’t you take a shower?" Maggie looked at her sister and the kid nodded yes. "Okay, I’ll help you."  
Molly took a shower and then, sat beside Maggie on the couch, still scared and quiet.   
"It’s okay, Molly-bear. I told you Alex wouldn’t mind at all. Now, you forget these two, forget everything, and focus here, okay? There’s nothing to be worried or scared. They’ll never find you, plus, you can be whatever you want to here, okay?"  
"Dinner!" - Alex warned up.   
"Let’s go. Alex made my favorite pasta. You’re gonna love it." They dined in silence. Once they finished it, Molly took her dishes and put it in the sink.   
"Do you want me to wash it?" She spoke with a low voice, but she was speaking, so it was a wonderful thing to start.   
"No way. Let it there. I’ll load the dishwasher later. Today’s movie night, we’re gonna see Star Wars Episode V. Do you like it?" Alex asked.  
"Yes."  
"Great!" Maggie took off the dinner dishes and the three went to the living room, turned on the tv, searched for the movie on Netflix and Maggie turned off the lights, sitting on the chest of the sofa. Alex laid herself on Maggie’s arms and they started to cuddle each other. It was a silly and common thing to them, but Molly was seeing all of that as a big deal. She always knew she was different than the other girls. When she had 10 y-o, she saw a lesbian couple kissing in the park, and she knew that she wanted something like that. Her teacher was a special person too and prepared a lot of interesting classes about gender equality and LGBT rights. That’s when Molly found out she was gay. She was at   
a birthday party from some school colleague, Mark, when she and another girl kissed. It was her first kiss and all the magic that comes with it was destroyed when Mark’s parents saw it and called to her parents. In a couple of minutes, Molly was crying, hearing horrible things from them, with a backpack prepared with her things, and then, she was kicked out. The first person she thought was Maggie. Her adorable and loving sister, the one her parents didn’t like at all to talk about, and the only one she could talk sometimes because her other siblings were a pair of douchebags. She caught the bus, and then, the metro, right away to National City and found Maggie at her work. It has been a couple of years that the sisters wouldn’t see each other, so, Molly didn’t know a thing about Alex. The moment she saw Alex and Maggie together, she knew she did the right thing. Maggie seemed so happy, so complete, so free. And Alex seemed a great person too.   
"Okay, the end! Yay. May the force be with you both, but I need to sleep because someone needs to work tomorrow." Maggie joke.   
"Ha-ha. I’m on v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n, for your information." Alex rolled her eyes with a smile, and Maggie kissed her. "Okay, I’ll make the bed for you and your sister, I’ll be sleeping on the couch."   
"No… I can sleep here perfectly. Seriously, thank you, Alex."   
"Oh, stop it. I’m not that old… My back will be perfect tomorrow."   
Molly laughed.   
"I know, I know you all want to sleep with me. That’s okay. There’s Maggie for all of you." Maggie sent a kiss for Alex and blinked one eye to Molly.   
"Poor you." Alex rolled her eyes once again and ignored Maggie. "Don’t you want to sleep on the bed?"   
"No… here’s perfect. Thank you so much."   
"Okay, then." Alex went to her bedroom and picked up pillows and blankets, prepared a comfy couch to Molly. "Molly, if you need anything, you call me or Maggie, okay? Anything. If you want to watch tv, be our guest. There’s a lot of food in the fridge, help yourself, that’s it."  
"Okay. thank you."  
"Well, good night then. Sleep tight."  
"Good night." Molly smiled and Alex made her way to the bedroom, entering the bathroom.   
"See? I told you. Alex is awesome." Maggie said full of proud and love.   
"Yeah, she really is. And she’s pretty too."   
"I know, I know. Well, you’ve heard her. If you need anything, just call me, okay? Love you, Molly-bear. Have fresh dreams."   
"Good night, Maggs. Thank you for everything." Molly held Maggie and the older one kissed the other on the forehead.   
"Hey, no problem. I’m here for you as always. You’re safe now."   
Maggie turned off the light once again and made her way to the bedroom too. 

"Rao Freaking God, Maggie. Your sister is a mini version remastered of you!" Alex laughed when Maggie laid beside her and held her by her back, fitting her head on Alex’ shoulder.  
"Lucky girl she is."   
"Okay." Alex giggled. "I hate your parents, for real."  
"I hate them too. Awn, I knew we were made for each other, Danvers."   
"Hm, I love when you call me Danvers."  
"Really, Danvers? Because, Danvers, I love you, Danvers. So much, Danvers." Maggie kissed Alex’ neck and then, her lips.  
"Love you too."


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Molly have a full day to enjoy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Good morning!   
> So, you asked a ot and it made so glad that I couldn't say no to you. Here it is, a nex chapter of this fanfic, about Alex and Molly. I'll write more, and I'm writing down every single thing you ask me to. I'll write all of them  
> Again, I'll not tolerate any kind of hate here. If you don't want to see grammatical mistakes, close the page and go away. For those who are staying, enjoy! I hope you like it.

“Molly?” Alex cuddled softly the little girl’s curled hair. “Good morning!” The agent smile once the girl opened her eyes and smiled back.  
“Hi. Good morning.”  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes, perfectly. Thank you.”  
“No prob. C’mon, let’s have lunch.” Alex stood up, she was sitting on the corner of the sofa to wake up Molly.  
“Lunch? Oh, my God. I slept so much… I’m sorry, Alex.”  
“No! Don’t be sorry. I’d wake you up earlier to have breakfast with us, but you were sleeping so deep.”  
“Huh, sorry. I don’t usually sleep this much.”  
“Relax, girl! Now get up, wash your face and let’s eat because we’re going out today.” Alex warned and went to the kitchen. The table was already settled so she just needed to finish the orange juice.   
Meanwhile, Molly went to the bathroom and saw her face on the mirror. Her hair was messy and her eyes swallowed. Before she falls asleep, Molly remembered everything that had happened in that short time: her parents' mean words, her things being thrown out of the house, and she going after her sister feeling lost, and she ended up crying again. She only could sleep when she heard Maggie and Alex saying goodbye and "I love you" to each other before they went to bed. She somehow felt safe and only then let the tiredness of her body take care of her and then close her eyes. Molly washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed clothes. After she left the bathroom, she put her pajamas in her backpack, which was beside the sofa, and folded the sheets. Alex was in the kitchen, sat at the table using her cellphone while waiting for Molly and the girl felt a little uncomfortable for being there with only Alex. She was definitely not complaining, it was just… odd.   
“Hey.” Alex put her phone down when she saw Molly approaching. “So… do you like salad? With chicken?” Molly nodded. “Good, help yourself then. Don’t be shy. And don’t be scared, I eat a lot.” Alex smiled.   
It was a terrible silence between them both.   
“So… Molly, we’re going to buy you a new mattress, the one I have here is terrible, and some new clothes. What do you think?”  
“There’s no need, Alex. Thank you.”  
“No! Of course it does. Don’t worry, different than your sister, I know how to save money and don’t spend it all in board games.” Alex rolled her eyes and molly giggled.   
“Maggie’s crazy.”  
“I know, right?” They laughed.   
“No, but, seriously. I don’t want you to spend your money with me…” Deep inside, Molly knew that was no other way. She was too young to start looking for a job, and her parents, well, she couldn’t count on them anymore. But she either wanted to be a burden to Alex.   
“Molly, look. You may think you’re bothering us or… I don’t know what you, kids, think at lunch time, but, you’re living here now. This is your home, okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, sleeping on the couch. This is insane. Actually, I hate your parents since Maggie, and I really don’t wanna know how they used to treat you, but here, you’ll have a nice bed, new clothes, new friends, okay? You can do everything you want to but dating. You’re not allowed to date yet. I mean, you’re 12 right?” Alex joked. “I’ve started to clean the little room we have back there. It already has a bed, but the mattress is pretty rotten. And there’s an old wardrobe.”  
Woof, woof.  
“Oh, my God. You have a dog!” Molly jumped from her chair and went straight to the big dog.   
“There you are. Molly, meet Gertrude. Gertrude, meet Molly.” The girl was already cuddling the dog, sat on the floor and Gertrude, well, she was enjoying a lot. “Molly, there’s one thing you need to learn: this dog is crazy. It’s like… a boxer with factory defect. She’s lazy, so it’s very weird to see her awake like this.” Alex laughed.   
“She’s so cute. Hey, Gertrude… Hey!” Molly kissed the dog and Gertrude licked Molly’s face. A few more seconds playing with the dog and then molly went to wash her hands to finish her lunch. “Sorry. She’s very cute.”  
“Yeah. Maggie brought her home at the same day she moved here. I don’t even know how the hell she fits in here yet. Okay, G. There’s nothing here for you. Out!”  
“About… what you said… Thank you so much, Alex. It’s… very important.”  
“No problem. You’re my sister-in-law.” Alex blinked one eye to the girl. “We can wait for Maggie left her work and have an ice cream, what do you think?”  
“Cool.”  
“Okay. Did you finish?”   
“Yes, yes. It was delicious. Thanks.” Molly stood up and helped Alex to put all the dishes on the dishwasher.  
“You’re so polite that I can’t believe you’re Maggie’s sister.” They both laughed. “Hey, Molly, come here.” Alex left the kitchen, leading Molly to a closed door on the side of the entrance door, she opened it and turned the lights on. “What do you think? I need to finish the cleaning, but…”  
“It’s perfect.”  
“Good.”  
“I can help you with the cleaning.”  
“Okay, don’t worry. Brush your teeth and… let’s go.” Molly went to the bathroom again, while Alex was feeding Gertrude, who was laid on the porch. 

They walked for one block to the subway station.  
“We don’t have a car, because, you’ll see, everything is near, and the public transportation is okay. We do have bikes, but, we only use it to look badasses sometimes.” Alex was excited while explaining everything about the city and their life to the girl, who was smiling and listening to all those new informations very attentive. The agent stopped at a drugstore and bought a new card. “Here, this is for you. It has $20 credit for any bus or train.”  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
They stopped first on a big clothing store.  
“I assume that you don’t wear clothes for children anymore…” Alex asked to the little girl and Molly smiled. “Good, I’m not that bad. Okay, so… here. Jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, pants. Do you need any help?”  
“No…”  
“Good, okay. I’ll take a look over there, call me when you finish, okay?” Molly nodded and Alex disappeared.   
While Maggie’s sister was trying the new clothes, Alex called to Kara.   
“Oh, look. Someone remembered she has a sister. Hi, traitor.” Kara faked disappointment.  
“Stop. I saw you three days ago.”  
“Yeah, then you went home and enjoyed your vacation without me!”  
“Stop! I need to tell you something.”’  
“Oh, my God! Are you pregnant?”  
“What the-? Kara!”  
“I don’t know! Maybe… you and Maggie were trying artificial insemi-”  
“Shut up, Kara, please.”  
“Rude.”  
“Maggie’s sister is leaving with us now.”  
“What? Does Maggie have a sister?”  
“Yeah. I already knew that. She’s 12. Her parents kicked her out for the same reason they’d kicked Maggie out. Now, she’s living with us.”  
“Oh, that’s so nice of you. Really. What is wrong with them?”  
“I don’t wanna know. The thing is, she’s super cute, and polite and everything, but, I have no idea what to do with her. I mean, we’re on a clothing store and does she wears bras?”  
“Ask her. She’s 12, she’s not a baby. Relax.” Kara laughed through the phone. “Are you panicking because of a child?”  
“They can be very weird.”  
“Ahaha! Alex Danvers, DEO sub-director, afraid of kids. It’s hilarious.”  
“Kara!”  
“It’s okay, Alex. You know what to do, and she knows too. The most important part you already did it: accepted her.”  
“How could I not?”  
“Look, I know you don’t like kids, but she’s not that young anymore, so, relax. And ask her whatever you need to know.”  
“You make it look so easy.”  
“It is. Oh, I gotta go, Winn is calling me.”  
“Bye, cookie monster.”  
“Bye!”  
“Alex?” Molly said and Alex startled.   
“Jeez! Molly hey.”  
“I’m sorry!”  
“Okay, okay.” Alex laughed.  
“I’m done.”  
“Okay, just this?”  
“Yes…”  
“Okay, if you say so…”  
“Thanks.”

After the clothing store, Alex went to a mega store, looking for the housing department and ordered a new single mattress. Looking at her watch, she decided to call for Maggie.   
“Baby?”  
“Hey, babe.”  
“I’m with Molly near the precinct. Are you finishing there or…? Would you like to go for an ice cream?”  
“I wish I could, but my captain needs me on a crime scene… I’ll be at home late today.”  
“Oh, okay. No problem. Take care.”  
“Always do. Bye, babe. See ya.”  
“See ya.” Alex put the phone on her purse. “Maggie needs to visit a new crime scene, so… will be just us for an ice cream.”   
“What are you having, Molly?”  
“Huh… I don't want to be rude, but I don't like ice cream…” Molly said and Alex made a grimace.  
“What?”  
“Yeah…”   
“How? I mean… it's ice cream! Okay. What do you want then? Coke? Maybe a sandwich?”  
“I’m fine. Thanks.”  
“No! Are you gonna watch me eat? No way!”  
“I'm not hungry.” Molly shrugged.  
“Fine. Let's sit there.” Alex choose an empty plastic table settled on the sidewalk. “Are you sure you don't want anything?”   
“Yep.”  
After a few moments in silence, Alex was way too nervous to be just quiet.   
“Molly, we need to talk about anything. I hate not having a subject to chat. Please”  
Molly laughed.  
“Okay… Huh… How is your family?”  
“Thanks.” Alex smiled. “My mom lives in Midvale, my sister is S- she's a great reporter at Catco here in NC. And my dad… he died a long time ago.”  
“Oh, I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay. C'mon, continue”  
“Do you work with Maggie?”  
“Like a cop? Hahah, no. Ew. Please. Cops are just… I mean, Maggie is the only one worthy there.” The agent mocked about the agency. “I’m… huh.. How can I explain it? I’m a federal agent.”  
“Like a super secret agent?”  
“Yeah!” Alex was about to tell some extraordinary stories but then, she reminded herself about not telling anyone about DEO. “Well, it's not that excited, but it's cool.”  
“That's awesome. Do you have those big fire guns?” Molly got excited.   
“Actually, yes. You, Sawyers, are always crazy for guns like this?”  
Molly shrugged.   
“I think it's just cool. But I don't want to be a cop, or a federal agent.”  
“Good. I'm relieved. What do you wanna be when you grow up then?”  
“It’s like a social work. It's called Gender, Race, Sexuality, and Social Justice, but I don't know the name of the professionals in this area.”  
Alex was stumbled.  
“Molly, this is… wow. This is awesome!”  
“Yeah… I’ve always wanted to be a social worker, but didn't know which area to follow. Last year I’ve found a flyer about the undergraduate programs in Canada and found this one. I Googled it and loved it.”  
“This is so nice. I mean, there's a lot you can do.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Okay, I'm finish. Let's go?”  
“Yeah.”  
“They're going to deliver the mattress tomorrow at afternoon. Is it okay for you to sleep on the couch one more night?”  
“Sure.”

At home, Molly helped Alex to clean the room, played with Gertrude for a long time, and they waited for Maggie to show up with the dinner: pizzas. After dinner, they watched a comedy movie and went to bed. 

“I’ve received all the papers this afternoon and gave it to Lena. She's is going to help me with Molly.” Maggie commented.  
“Oh, good.”  
“What did you do today?”  
“She met Gertrude, we went out to buy some new clothes for her, and she told me that she want to be social worker to help in LGBT causes and feminism. She's awesome!”  
“Well, blood is gift sometimes…” Maggie laughed. “But actually, I was talking about you…”   
“Oh… I missed you a lot.” Alex understood what was happening there.   
“Yeah? How much?” Maggie asked and almost couldn't finish the sentence, because Alex kissed her passionately and energetically.  
“This much” The agent got up and closed the big door that separates their bedroom from the rest of the house and went back to bed with Maggie. They had a lot of things to talk about. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO HATE! 
> 
> So... what do you think?? Did you like it? I hope so! 
> 
> Leave me some kudos or comments below bc I really want to know what do you think about it! And if you have any idea for another chapter, just telk me!! 
> 
> Thank you so much!


	3. Meeting the sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one when Molly meets Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! One new chapter for you. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Remember: English is not my first language. PLease, be nice to me. I'll not tolerate any kind of hate. If you don't like it, just close the page.

Maggie was at home thanks to a exchanged shift with officer Santiago, but even with a day off, she doing some paperwork when her cell phone started to ring.   
“Hey, beautiful” She saw the name on the screen and kept the reading of an important file, not paying full attention to it. After three years, she still feels butterflies on her stomach when she hears Alex’ voice.   
“Hey, Maggs. Are you at home?”  
“Yep.”  
“Oh, okay. Stay there. They’re going to deliver the donuts around 5 pm, okay?”  
“Donuts? Yay! For what?”  
“For what? Maggie, today is Thursday's Game. Margareth Ellen, don’t tell me that you forgot to buy drinks.” Alex had no doubt about the answer. She knew her girlfriend.  
“Game Thursday here? Ah… haha Of course! No, baby. Relax. I was kidding! I bought it. Two cokes and beer. Everything’s under control.”  
“Good. Wait for the donuts then. I’ll be back around 7 pm.”  
“Okay, hun. Bye, love you.” Maggie turned the phone off and stood up. Opening the fridge she found some beer, but nothing else for Lucy and Kara to drink, once they never drink alcohol. “Fuck. Molly? Molly?!” The detective called for her sister.   
“Yep?” The girl showed up at the dining room.   
“Do you know where Walmart is, right? Take this and buy two bottles of soda or coke, or whatever.” Maggie gave her money.   
“Wait, what? Why me? ”  
“Because I’m older than you, I’m working on a very important case and we need these drinks for tonight.”  
“Fine…” Molly rolled her eyes. “Can I take Gertrude?”  
“If she gets up…”  
“And… can I keep the change?”  
“No!”  
“Why not? I’ll need some extra incentive to go out there, buy all of this and come back and…”  
“Okay, okay. Take it. God. You’ve been here for three weeks and I already want to sell you and buy a rabbit to replace.”  
“Don’t Lilo & Stitch me!” Molly laughed while putting the leash in Gertrude. “Be right back, sis.” The girl and the dog, almost bigger than her, went out the building.   
Molly walked down the whole avenue with Gertrude ‘til get to a small grocery.   
“Maggie doesn’t need to know that we didn’t go to Walmart, right?” Gertrude nodded seeing like she was understanding the girl. “Good girl. Stay here, okay?” Gertrude laid on the sidewalk and Molly entered the grocery, choose the drinks, paid for it and went out.   
“That’s why Maggie let me keep the change! She knew it would be less than a dollar. I hate Maggie.” Molly used to speak with the dog. “Wanna go for a quick walk in the park, Gertrude?” the lazy dog barked in response so Molly made their way to a near park. She didn’t know that, but she was about to see her life passing through her eyes. Once they stopped at the park and Molly unleashed Gertrude, a big explosion struck the park. The explosion was to hard that a big amount of trees and concrete seats were torn from the ground. To Molly's misfortune, one of the seats flew above her head and was about to hit her hard. And she didn’t even know why. Almost accepting the death, Molly closed her eyes and heard Gertrude bark loud twice. Suddenly, she felt a slight bump on her head and then, felt like she was flying.   
“I got you! Are you okay?” A different voice spoke to her.   
“Su-Supergirl?”  
“Huh… You’re bleeding a little. Is it hurting?” The blonde one asked.   
“No-no. I’m fine. It was just- small cut.” The girl was speechless.   
“Okay, stay here. Don’t leave until I say you can.” Supergirl ordered, smiled nicely and flew back to the park, leaving Molly under a safe parking lot. Gertrude appeared a few moments after, gasping.   
“G. are you okay?” Molly asked and the dog licked the cut on her forehead. “Yeah, I’m okay. Did you see what happened? Supergirl saved me!”  
Fifteen minutes after, Supergirl showed again on the parking lot and said to all the people there that they should leave now.   
“Hey, little one!” Supergirl called. “You seem so familiar to me… Do I know you?”  
“I- I don’t think so. I’m new here in town.” Molly told her, still very excited about the whole situation. “What was that?” Gertrude barked, looking to Supergirl.   
Supergirl took a few seconds before answering the girl. Weird. Alex didn’t tell her about a new dog-walker for Gertrude. Gertrude doesn’t even like to walk. “Eh- An alien attack. But you don’t need to be scared. I already dealt with that. Everything’s fine. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes. Thank you- for saving me.” Molly smiled.  
Dimples. Supergirl frowned a little before smiling. “That’s my job. Go straight home, okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Bye” Supergirl flew away and Molly ran back home with Gertrude.   
“Jesus, why did you took so long? Do you needed to produce the soda?” Maggie joked without even turning to look to her sister.   
“Maggie! You won’t believe what just happened!” The girl stood in front of Maggie, jumping in excitement.   
“Why the hell are you bleeding? And where’s the drink?”  
“ I bought two bottles, one soda, one coke, then, I took Gertrude for a quick walk in the park, that one on the next block, you know? Well, when we got there, there was an explosion and one of the concrete seats flew over me, but, before it kills me, do you know who appeared and took me out there? Supergirl! She flew me to a parking lot into a building near there and told me to not leave until she allows me. So I needed to wait. After that, when everything was already fine, she showed up once more, and talked to me.”  
“Wait- what? Supergirl? Explosion?”  
“Oh, please. Don’t tell me you don’t know Supergirl.”  
“Oh, no…” Maggie mumbled. “What did she said to you?”  
“She said that I looked familiar to her, but I told her I’m new here in NC and then she walked away.”  
Maggie knew how Kara could be indistinct sometimes. She felt relieved when Molly told what Supergirl said.   
“Oh, wow. Supergirl, huh? That’s good. I’m glad you’re okay. C’mon, let’s wash this blood.”  
“Hey, don’t change the subject.”  
“What are you talking about?” Maggie asked while washing carefully the cut on Molly’s forehead.   
“You’ve let me keep the change because you knew it would be less than a dollar.”  
“I’m a cop, not a bank.”  
“Ha-ha. Okay, you’re done. It’ll be bruised, but you’re fine. Enough emotions for a day.”  
“Yeah. What about the soda?”  
“I’ll buy more, you stay here and wait for Alex’ donuts. Don’t eat them.”  
“I can go.”  
“If you think I’m giving you more money, you’re totally fooled.”  
“Argh, idiot.”  
“You’re an idiot. A little one.” Maggie laughed.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, tall person.” Molly mocked back and went to her room. 

At night, Maggie and Alex were in their living room, setting it all up for the game night, and Maggie decided not to tell anything about the Supergirl and Molly’s thing. For her luck, Molly was taking a shower when Alex arrived.   
“Hey, Molly. Some of our friends are coming here for a game night, is it okay for you?” Alex asked.   
“Sure. Maggie told me they were coming.”  
“Good. I’ll introduce you, my sister. She’s kinda crazy, but she’s nice. And she loves dogs as much as you.”  
“Nice. What’s her name?”  
“Kara.”  
“Okay. Alex, you won’t believe what happened today!” Molly started.  
“Really? What happened?” Alex replied showing some interest and Maggie knew that wouldn’t work out, but she couldn’t interrupt that without seeing suspect.   
“Your dumb girlfriend right there-”  
“Hey! Watch your mouth, dumbass.” Maggie threw a pillow in her direction.   
“Well, she forgot about the drinks you’ve asked her, so, she gave me a LITTLE BIT of money and asked me to buy it. I bought it and once I was with Gertrude, we went to the park next block for a walk and there was an explosion-” Alex widened her eyes. The explosion, park next to her building. She heard that story. “And before I got killed by a big amount of concrete, Supergirl saved me!”  
“Supergirl? Oh wow. That’s… That’s… so nice.”  
“It was so cool. She said I looked familiar to her, but I didn’t know her. Well, not face-to-face.”  
“Maybe… she was affected by the alien fight.” Maggie said laughing nervously.   
“Maybe.”  
A half of hour after, they heard knocking at the door and all the friends showed up together. James, Lucy, Kara, Winn, and Lena. The Luthor one started to hang out with the group after saving the world against the Daxamites and she was feeling more human and happy now.   
“Margareth! You’re wearing my t-shirt!” Winn teased.   
“No. I’m pretty sure this one is mine.” The tiny detective jumped on Winn and hugged him.   
“Okay, everybody, this is my little sister Molly, she’s annoying us for the eternity now, Molly, this is the asshole, aka Winn, this is Lena, Lucy, Kara, and James.” Maggie said Kara’s name very quickly, maybe her sister wouldn’t find out about Supergirl if she changes her attention fast.  
“Oh! You’re the sister! Thank Odin you don’t look like your sister.” Winn annoyed with Maggie and they started a little fake fight like two kids.   
Kara fixed her glasses on and faked a smile.   
“Hi, Molly. I’m Kara. Nice to meet you. Alex… talked a lot about you.”  
“Nice to meet you too.  
“Are we playing this night or not?” James asked, excited, after all the presentations.   
“C’mon. This is the most difficult game ever. Blood Rage - Ragnarok is coming.” Lena said and put the fancy board game on the center table.  
“I LOVE YOU, LENA! I knew this group needed a rich person among us.” Winn said and made everyone laugh. “Maggie?” The detective and the IT made a high-five. “We’re a team.”  
“Me and Alex.”  
“Me and Lucy.”  
“We’re gonna rock, Molly.” Lena said to the girl who sat near her. Kara and Alex tried to sit in the opposite direction, but Molly’s eyes were way to agile. She could see them without them even knowing.   
“You’re a douchebag, Winn. How could you betray me like this?” Maggie said after their loss. “I can’t believe… James and Lucy won this one.”  
“Accept your loss, warrior.”  
“This was principiant lucky.” Winn said with a whole donut in his mouth.   
Late that night, after the game, the food and the Star Wars session, the house was quiet once again, only a big mess in the living room and Maggie, Alex and Molly cleaning that.   
“God, I was pretty sure your sister would say something to Kara.” Maggie and Alex were whispering in the kitchen.  
“Me too! But I guess, either way, the glasses works.”  
“This is the last one.” Molly put the tray with dirty napkins and plastic glasses on the counter.   
“Thanks, Molly. So… did you like the game night?”  
“Yeah, your friends are fun. But the best part was seeing Maggie losing so bad.”  
“Try to ask me money again.” They laughed.   
“Alex, why didn’t you say that your sister is Supergirl?”  
“W-what?” Maggie dropped the fork she was washing at the sink.   
“Oh, C'mon. Didn’t you see her eyes? She is exactly like Supergirl, except the glasses, but I think it fits her as an undercover.”  
“Okay, Kara really needs to change her undercover.” Alex admitted and Molly laughed.   
“That’s cool… You work with your sister. I couldn’t work with Maggie.” Molly teased and deviated from the false and gentle kick Maggie intended to give her. “Okay, do you still need me?”  
“Nope. Thanks for the help.”  
“So, I’m going to sleep… Goodnight.”  
“Night, Molly. Sleep well.”  
“Night, Molly-bear. I hope you’re having sweet dreams with my beautiful face.” Maggie mocked one last time.   
“Ew!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... What do you think? Leave some of your thoughts, I appreciate that!
> 
> Kara, please... change these glasses! Hahaha


	4. Donut crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one when Molly has a crush on her classmate and Maggie found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I wanna thank you all for the sweet comments you gave me this week. I'm so glad you're liking Molly and the whole thing. Thank you so much!!!  
> This new chapter is unbetaed.   
> Again, I'll not accept any form of hate here. If you don't like the way I write, please, go away.   
> English is not my first language, so... be nice to me, ok?   
> Hope you like this one!

“Do you need any help here?” Molly asked after washing the dishes from the dinner.   
“No, dear. Thank you.” Alex turned the tv on and laid on the couch next to Maggie.   
“Okay, then. I’m gonna go to bed, then. Good night”  
“Wait, wait… Are you going to sleep this early on Sunday night? Why?” Maggie thought everything very weird, the girl always wanted to see a movie with her and her girlfriend.  
“Huh… ‘cause I have classes tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, but today is movie night.”  
“Star Wars. I already know all the lines.” Molly shrugged.  
“Ignore Maggie, Molly. Good night, sleep well.” Alex said, holding Maggie’s hand. “Let her.”  
“Thanks. Bye.” Molly went to her bedroom and closed the door.   
“This girl… what the hell is she up to?”  
“Maggie, she’s right. She does have classes tomorrow morning, and maybe she doesn’t want to stay here with us.”  
“No… She’s different.”  
“Ok, so what? Forget it.”  
“Fine.” Maggie was suspicious about Molly so she decided to not argue about it with Alex that night.  
Meanwhile, Molly went to bed, turned off the lights and grabbed her phone.   
2 messages unread.  
Molly? - K.   
Could you please help me with History tomorrow? Idk nothing and I really need to get a better grade this test. - K.  
Hey, hi! Sorry, I was having dinner. - M.   
Sure! Meet me after classes on the library - M.   
Oh, God. Thank you so much! - K.  
No prob :) - M.   
What are you doing? - M.  
Watching TV with my grandma. Help! Haha - K.   
You? - K.  
Talking to you :) - M.   
Good. Haha - K.   
You know, maybe, after studying History, we could go out for donuts? - M.  
Really? Sure! It would be amazing! I love donuts with all my soul! - K.   
Actually, I was waiting for you to ask me this. - K.  
Haha! Okay, then. - M.   
Perfect.I know a place, my fav donuts store. - K.   
Molly, my mom is bothering me, saying that I need to go to sleep now, bc I have classes and bla bla bla… Sorry. Gotta go. See you tomorrow?- K.   
Sure! Sure. See you. Good nite, Kate. - M.   
Good night. Have sweet dreams with my pretty face. - K.   
After texting, Molly turned off her phone and fell asleep, smiling. 

Next morning, Alex woke up excited as always.   
“Good morning, my sunshine!” She spared little pecks in Maggie’s face.   
“Alexandra Danvers, I really love you less when you start your day all this happy.” Maggie complained.   
“You’re so grumpy in the morning. C’mon, make your girl happy, give me a kiss and prepare my breakfast.” Alex asked.   
“Oh, so you need me for something, that’s why you woke me up.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex.   
“I always need you.”  
“Awn, are you going soft on me, Danvers?”  
“You know you’re not allowed to call me Danvers when we’re in the bed before work, you know that, right?”  
Maggie smiled a little naughty.  
“Stop it.”  
“Okay, Danvers.” Maggie kissed her a little longer and went out the bed. “Shit… 5:30 am and it’s so hot already.” She entered the bathroom, made her hygiene routine and walked across the living room ‘til the kitchen, and handed a pot with a metal spoon. After that entered Molly’s room and started to hit the spoon against the pot.   
“WAKE UP, MOLLY, BEAR. WAKE UP! WAKE UP, IT’S MONDAY!” Molly was so frightened that she fell out of bed, making her sister laugh right away.  
"Fuck you, Maggie." Molly rubbed her eyes irritably.  
"Watch your mouth, Molly-bear." Maggie was still laughing. "Alex made me do it."  
"Certainly"  
"Get off the ground and let's get on with it"  
"Get out of here." Molly threw the pillow at Maggie and the brunette ran out of the room before the pillow hit her.  
"Maggie, you're very annoying."  
"It's my duty as a sister."  
"If you wake me up someday like this, I'll strike on what you like the most." That being said, Maggie put the pot back and began to make coffee, behaving better.   
“Good morning, Molly.”  
“Morning.”   
The girl was still angry with her sister and the way she was woken up. "How can you live with her, Alex?"  
"Don’t know."  
"Okay, sorry, baby bear. Here, Minnie's pancakes for you." Maggie served Minnie’s shaped pancakes for both Molly and Alex. The two were eating slowly while Maggie went to get dressed. She didn’t like to eat anything in the morning, usually just had a cup of coffee and she was ready. Alex was already dressed in her DEO uniform and Molly was ready for school. But Maggie realized she was tidier than she used to go. She even noticed a gloss on her sister's lips.  
"Is there anything special at school today?" She teased the girl.  
"No." Molly replied being brief but getting a little nervous.  
"Are you sure?"  
"It's ... just an activity that I have to present"  
"Okay...."  
"Stop it, Maggie." Alex glanced at his watch. "Okay, if we don’t get out in five minutes we'll miss the subway." The agent warned. The three of them rushed to organize everything and left the building. Before Alex got off the subway first, Molly said, "I'll be back later today. I have to study for the test and I'm staying in the library"  
“Okay. Have a good day, Molly. Good work, hun. " Alex said goodbye to the girl and gave Maggie a little peck and went to the DEO building. Maggie and Molly got off at the same station, but the girl had to walk farther to school.  
"Good bye, Molly-bear.  
"Bye, have a nice day." The girl went to school and Maggie narrowed her eyes. Molly wasn’t going to study at all.  
Katie was Molly's classmate. Black, not very tall, black power hair dyed as very dark violet, only apparent under the sun. Molly and the girl got on well since Molly's first day at the new school, and in time, Maggie's younger sister found out that Katie had something else, she was different, and she felt different around the girl. She knew it could be something more than friendship. At first, Molly felt strange to feel something more for the girl, since, after being kicked out from home 3 months ago, she never touched on the subject "being gay". When Molly told Katie that she was gay, she waited for the girl to abandon her, or tell to their friends, or at least to be weird with her for a while, but she was surprised by a Katie who said she still didn’t know about herself, but still had doubts. After that moment, their friendship intensified and it was very unusual for them to stay for more than a few hours without talking or texting.  
After school, they went straight to the library. The tests' week was approaching, and Molly was awesome on history, so she was willing to help. Even if it was math, which she was not so good, for Katie, she would study hard and try to help as well. Between conversations and giggles, Molly explained about the French Revolution, Industrial Revolution, and adjacent movements, getting Katie to understand and be able to answer the questions in the book by herself.  
"Oh, enough, Molly, I'm tired."  
"Okay, you know, you did very well"  
"No ... You teach much better than Mr. Fitzmond."  
"Don’t let him hear this, or even if you had the whole book decorated, you'll never get a good grade." They laughed.  
"Come on, there's a whole donut shop waiting for us." Katie pulled Molly by the hand.  
They returned the books to the bookshelf and Katie led them to a corner store, close to the school.  
"Donuts’ Palace. Wow, how creative." Molly sneered.  
"The name is terrible, but the donuts are wonderful."  
"Hi, Katie, how's your mom doing? what do you want today?" The waitress behind the counter asked excitedly to see the girl.  
"Oh, Lucy, she's fine, working today, For today, the usual for me and ... what do you want, Molly?"  
"I ... I think you could choose for me."  
"Great idea. Lucy, for her, a lemon one and ‘the house’ one."  
"Okay, $10.25. I'll call you soon." Molly handed the money before Katie and she got a wild look in reply, but even so, she paid for the donuts. They received the change and waited at the next counter.  
"How many times a month do you come here?" Molly asked.  
"The correct question is how many times a week do I come here. Two times, three times per week. It’s not healthy at all, but I love donuts.”  
"I know what to give you for your birthday." Molly mocked.  
"I won’t complain."  
Soon, they called Katie by the name and she went to the counter to get the donuts.  
"Look, I love donuts but the smell here makes me sick. It's very sweet. Wanna go to the park?"  
"Sure. Okay"

Meanwhile, at the NCPD's 34th precinct, Maggie was at her desk filling in the paperwork of the day when her partner had an urgency and had to leave. The captain then asked Maggie to run the patrol, covering the other officer, until the next officer arrives. Patrols weren’t Maggie's thing, but she was too tired to argue, so she grabbed her car keys and headed for the streets.  
On patrol, she was forced to walk very slowly and look at all sides of the city, disturbing the traffic. She passed the blocks closest to the precinct until she reached the block of the huge park. Maggie was distracted as she walked through the park, staring at the families who played there, or people with their dogs, children running... So distracted looking through the park that she almost missed her own sister sitting on the grass eating a donut with a girl lying with her head on her lap. Almost.  
Maggie slowed the car even more when she realized it was her sister and smiled.  
"I knew it!" She commented to herself.  
She saw what she had to see and left, making his way back to the precinct. Maggie had a few more hours of paperwork to do before she left. But finally, her work schedule ended with no surprises unfortunately and she returned to her apartment. She expected to find her sister on the subway back, but she didn’t see her.  
When she got home, Alex was already there, she had just arrived. Five minutes later, Molly arrived. As luck as Molly could be, Maggie was in the shower when she arrived, smiling for the day she had with Katie, the girl Molly was falling in love with.  
"Hey, babe." Maggie called as she left the bathroom, wiping her wet hair. "Do you know what I did today?"  
"What?" Alex was sitting in the living room with the laptop on her lap and Molly was at the kitchen table doing her homework.  
"Patrol. Ryan had an emergency with his mother and had to leave, then the captain asked me to cover him until Esposito arrives."  
"Patrol? Seriously? But you hate it ... Why are you so excited about telling me this?"  
"Because I had to patrol near the park, you know? That one near the donut shop ..."  
Molly froze at that. She pretended to continue studying but actually, she was now listening to her sister's conversation with her girlfriend.  
"And you know ... I love looking at the park .... See the people, the dogs and kids playing, my sister with her crush sitting on the grass ...." Maggie started to giggle and Molly turned to her sister quickly seeing nervous.  
"Maggie, it's not what you’re thinking."  
"Girlfriend, Huh?" Alex looked at the girl with a mocking smile as well.  
"No, no, she's just ..."  
"She's just my friend, bla bla bla. I also called Alex a friend several times, right, babe?"  
"Yeah, several times."  
"But it's different and ..." Molly began to stutter and her cheeks turned red.  
"Hey, you stammered, you lost your right." Maggie laughed.  
"That's why you went out pretty for school today!" Alex commented.  
"Did you notice it too?"  
"Of course!" She combed her hair, put on a lipstick!” Alex and Maggie laughed, while Molly wanted more and more to sink into the chair and flee with embarrassment.  
"Study... Hey, Alex, what if we use the excuse that we're going to study to miss our work, and ... you know, go eat some donuts in the park together?" Maggie scoffed.  
"Stop it, Maggie." Molly asked.  
"Stop it, baby. Just because she was out with her crush doesn’t mean you can laugh like that." Alex joked.  
"Guys, stop it. Katie's just my friend and ..."  
"Hm ... Katie ... Is this my sister-in-law's name, so? Interesting." Maggie laughed, sitting on Alex's side on the couch.  
Molly rolled her eyes, grabbed her stuff and went to her room, closing the door.  
"Molly, no texting with Katie, okay? I know she’s your crush, but you have to study for real now." Alex warned, joking. "Is she mad?"  
“For sure."  
"Alright, when we go to have dinner, we laugh more." Alex laughed.  
"Sawyers ... always creative."  
"You never took me out to eat donuts."  
"Because I wouldn’t want to eat donuts, I’d like to eat y-”  
"Maggie Sawyer, control yourself." Alex laughed and kissed Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly ashamed of being caught with her friend, awn! So cute, right?   
> Did you like it? I hope so! Leave some reviews and kudos for me!!! It's very important!!  
> Thank you for reading"


	5. A whole weekedn to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's birthday. Alex and Maggie travel to Midvale to spend the weekend with Alex' mother and Molly goes with them. A weekend with the Superfriends, filled with fun and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> The summary was terrible, but I swear that the chapter is good! Hahah!  
> I'm so glad that you like the whole plot, thank you so much for all the reviews and nice words. I promise you that I'll write every plot you gave me... Just give me some time, because my classes started this week and I'm a little busy.   
> Please, no hate, okay?   
> English is not my first language, please, be nice!  
> That's it. I hope you like it!

"DES-PA-CITO tan ran ran ran ran ta ran ran DESPACITO!" Maggie was singing along with the radio. Molly was sleeping in the back seat and Alex was getting irritated in the passenger seat. It was 4:30 in the morning and Maggie was already annoying everyone's life. "My God, I feel so sexy singing this song. Just like Justin Bieber talking hoarsely."  
"First, this song isn’t his. Second, you do not get sexy screaming and singing all wrong.You are, at least, boring. "  
"Eh, rude."  
"Maggie, it's 4:30 in the morning! Nobody has the right to be happy at 4:30 in the morning"  
"I need to stay awake. I'm driving."  
"Stay awake, but do not scream in the middle of the road."  
"Talk to me then."  
"Maggie, my love, I love you very much, but I'm dying of sleep and if you want to rest later, I need to sleep." Alex begged.  
"OK..."  
They left early from home. It was Eliza's birthday and they were going to spend the weekend in Midvale. Since Alex's almost-accident on the plane, when Kara saved her, Alex avoided travelling on one of these, so they hired a car and drove to Midvale. Kara would go the next morning, since she, Winn and Lena had an appointment. Lena was inaugurating a prototype of a solar battery cell for public transportation and Winn was one of those who helped her in the project, so he had to be there. Kara, in addition to being invited of the two, was also the reporter of Catco responsible for the event, so it was indispensable her presence. James and Lucy were invited to Eliza's party, but Lucy had to visit her father at the hospital and James didn’t want to leave her alone. J'onn would stay in the DEO building until the next day since there would be no Supergirl or Alex if there was an emergency, but it wouldn’t be a problem because, well, J'onn could fly.  
The trip to Midvale was long so Maggie and Alex would share the wheel until they arrived. It was eleven long hours in the car, so Maggie left work and went to get the rental car at the company, returned home and they left around ten at night. The beginning of the trip was quiet with casual conversations and some songs sang together, but as the hours went by, Molly slept and Alex began to be tired after the whole day's work.  
At five in the morning, Maggie stopped at a roadside gas station with a 24-hour restaurant to go to the bathroom. When they got back on the road, it was Alex's turn to drive. Once the day began to dawn, the three woke up definitely, ready for a day in Midvale with Eliza asking a thousand questions.  
"I was just thinking ... What if we fooled my mother a little?" Alex suggested.  
"My God, I created a monster." Maggie said worriedly. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, my mother doesn’t know Molly yet, and I think there's a costume store on the way there. How about we buy fake blood, fill Molly's face with fake blood, pretend she's hurt, and saying that she is your daughter and that, thanks to Barry, the time in National City passed faster than in the rest of the world? "  
"Question: Why do I have to get involved in this?" Molly sat in the middle of the backseat, putting her head between the two women.  
"Because it's your chance to make a triumphal entry." Alex replied.  
"Look, I expect your mother to have good heart health, because if she infarcts, I'll blame you."  
"My mother’s as strong as a horse, everything under control."  
"I wouldn’t believe you, but in a world where we have aliens, anything can happen. And in fact, fooling your mother has made me excited." Maggie laughed.  
"God, people, you're horrible." Molly complained. "But for the sake of my own health, who knows what you can do against me any day, I'm in."  
"Oh really?" Alex grinned sheepishly.  
"If I say no, you would force me ..." Molly shrugged. "But if your mother hates me, it's your fault."  
"She adores Maggie. There’s no way she will hate you."  
"I don’t know if that was a compliment." Maggie frowned.  
"It wasn’t." Alex explained.  
"Ok."  
The agent changed the way she was doing to go through the middle of the city and stopped at the costume shop that probably had just opened. Maggie ran to the store and came back with a bottle of fake blood.  
"I can’t believe you're going to spend money just to fool your mother."  
"My mother adopted Kara. Is there worse punishment than that?" Alex laughed. "I hope you're a good actress."  
"Alex, please. I played Glinda at the school theater when I was 8 and I won as the best actress."  
"Great."  
When they arrived at Eliza's, at the end of Midvale, in the huge siege, Alex parked the car among the trees and Maggie turned to her sister, spreading the blood all over Molly's nose and mouth.  
"Hm, it tastes like chocolate."  
"Yeah, but if you lick, there's no blood."  
"OK."  
"Let's improvise."  
"How do I live with you?"  
"Well, you're the same, my dear." Alex rolled her eyes and started the car again. This time she went further and parked next to the house. As soon as she turned off the car, Eliza appeared smiling, waiting for her daughter and girlfriend for breakfast.  
"Eliza, we need help!" Maggie got out of the car and ran to Eliza, looking worried. Alex, meanwhile, opened the backseat door and took a tiny body in her hands. Eliza paled at the same time she saw the blood.  
"What is- What happened?" Eliza ran into the house, opening the door for Alex to pass.  
"Our daughter ... she ... I don’t know. Her nose began to bleed and she passed out and, I don’t know! Eliza, you're a biomedical, you need to help her!"  
"Daughter? But, the- How? Bleeding? Why?" Eliza was getting dizzy. So much information coming in and making no sense at all. Alex put the girl on the couch and Eliza fumbled to get things in the closet.

"Alex, my head!" Molly complained, referring to the hit she took when Alex set her down on the couch.  
"Be quiet, you're fainting," Alex whispered. "Sorry".  
"Can anyone explain what's going on?"  
"Mom, wake her up, please!" Alex asked in terror and hugged Maggie, pretending to cry. The detective, who pretended to be more in control, began to make up some sort of story, while Eliza began to wipe the blood from Molly's face.  
"Eliza, after Thanksgiving, a lot happened in NC. Kara was kidnapped by an alien from Barry’s dimension. Flash, Remember? Barry? Well, she was taken to another Earth, in a totally different time, and we went after her. In that dimension, Alex was pregnant, we were married about two years ago... Something we did there change all of life in National City in some way, and when we got back, it was me, Alex, and our daughter, Molly. We didn’t want to tell because it all seems very crazy and we didn’t want to scare you, but I swear we were going to tell it all today, but in the middle of the road, Molly started to get sick and suddenly bleeding from her nose and fainted and ... " Maggie stopped talking when Eliza put the alcohol in Molly's nose for the girl to wake up and she coughed, opening her eyes. Eliza stepped back a little, giving the girl some space for her to breathe as she tried to follow Maggie's line of reasoning.  
Molly sat up on the couch looking a little weak and dizzy and looked up for the three woman in front of her. Eliza seemed more shook than before, probably because the girl was like Maggie's copy.  
“M-moms…” She fake a low voice, looking to Maggie and Alex and then, the three started to laugh so hard and loud that they were crying. Alex needed to sit down and Maggie was sobbing.  
“Wha- What's going on?” Eliza asked.  
“Oh, God…. this was so fucking hilarious.”   
“Watch your mouth!” Eliza called Alex’ attention.  
“Sorry, mom. But… It was a big chance, we couldn't miss it.”  
“I'm really sorry, ms. Danvers. Alex forced me to. I'm Maggie's little sister. I'm sorry for showing up like this without warning and pranking you, ma’am.” Molly was polite.  
“Are you crazy? I almost had a heart attack!”  
Maggie couldn't say anything, she was laughing way too hard to even breathe.  
Alex and Molly explained everything to Eliza, about Molly, and about the prank, and Eliza was relieved. After all, she could even laugh with them.   
“You silly kids… Okay, come on. I made you breakfast.”  
“Oh, I really wish that the prank could last more… It was so cool!” Maggie complained.  
“I couldn't handle it after she said moms. Hahahahaha! It was way too good.” Alex confessed. They had breakfast while chatting about everything. Eliza asked about Kara and her friends and about J’onn. “They'll be here in a few hours, mom.”  
“Good, good! Meanwhile, why don't you go out, swim in the little lake behind? I need to go to the bakery. My cake is done.”  
“Do you want me to go, Eliza? I can go.” Maggie asked.   
“No, dear. Relax, you had a long trip to here and I need to see if they did it right.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yeah. Thank you. I'll be back in ten minutes.”

A few minutes after Eliza left, J'onn appeared.  
"Hey, space dad, come on in. My mom went to the bakery. How’s everything at DEO this night?” The agent asked curiously.  
"Alex, Maggie." He greeted the women with warm hugs as usual. "You must be Molly, Maggie's sister." He smiled at the girl and held out a hand.  
"How do you know?" Maggie asked.  
"I read minds."  
"Oh, yep."  
"There must be nothing interesting in Maggie's mind. Hi, nice to meet you." Molly greeted him as Alex laughed.  
"Well, the night was quiet, Vazquez finished mapping the area that we got a report about some Cadmus operation, and we didn’t find anything suspicious, no signal, nothing, it may have been a mistake, but also they might be thinking of tricking us. I left the staff analyzing the profile of the suspect."  
"What area was it?" Maggie asked.  
"The old water treatment station." J'onn replied.  
"We received an alert from the same area this week. There was fluorine leakage from one of the old tanks that should have been empty."  
"Fluorine? Really?" Alex asked interestedly.  
"Yes."  
"Fluorine accentuates the effect of strong drugs, mainly anxiolytics, and has several articles that I have been reading, which are very relevant, which suggest the use of fluoride during the Holocaust period as a way of facilitating mental control since fluorine let people passive and lethargic. " Alex concluded as she served some whiskey into three different cups, handing one to Maggie and one to J'onn.  
"And it's one of the main assets of the atomic bomb." Maggie completed.  
"There's fluoride in the piped water, isn’t there?" Molly asked. "Don’t look at me like that, I just wanted to pretend to be smart like you." She laughed.  
"No... you're right..." J'onn took a sip of his whiskey and started pacing. "In 1914 Germany spent millions on fluoride research and the World Health Organization admitted that fluoride was added to the water that was distributed to the population's homes with the excuse that fluoride in water would lessen the dental problems of people who weren’t able to buy oral hygiene products and thus reduce medical expenses. But, the side effect really is passivity. Clonazepam only has the high power of action because of active fluoride.” J'onn was sharing his thoughts out loud.  
"So, is it possible that this fluorine leak is an indication that regardless of whether it is Cadmus or not, there is an illegal activity going on that is aiming to injure the population for some purpose?" Maggie asked.  
"In fact, it has everything to do with CADMUS. If they can miss a fluoride leak to an old area where they can not map, the fluorine continues to leak and can even reach the water network again, being distributed throughout the city. Depending on the concentration, people can become more manipulative and, by some other clandestine media action, CADMUS can influence everyone to denounce aliens and thus try to do that "cleansing" again. "  
"This is very serious"  
"I'm going to send a district alert." Maggie picked up her cell phone and walked away.  
"Alex, send a warning to Vazquez too.I want all my eyes and a warning for the disappearance of aliens here on Earth and-”  
"I won’t let you talk about work this weekend, however urgent it may be!" Eliza appeared with a large box in her hand. "Hi, J'onn." They greeted each other with a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry, we're just issuing a warning, I promise I will not ruin your weekend.”  
"Great, Alex, stop drinking!" Eliza caught the attention of her eldest daughter, who was filling her glass once more while talking on the phone with Vazquez on her cell phone.  
"I put the warning, there's a staff on duty at the station positioning for lookout." Maggie said.  
"Good.  
Eliza went to the kitchen to prepare lunch and Molly ended up going after her. There wasn’t much to talk about with Alex, Maggie, and J'onn. They were still talking too hard for a teenager.  
"Do you want any help, Mrs. Danvers?"  
"Ah, first, you can call me Eliza, look, I think I want to, do you know how to peel potatoes?"  
"My specialty." Molly smiled and went to the counter next to the potatoes.  
The two engaged in a pleasant conversation, and Molly felt more at home than she had ever felt when she still lived with her parents. For all the insecurity that still took her from time to time, every day she was more certain that searching for Maggie was the best thing that could have happened to her.  
By the time Eliza had finished lunch, a loud horn echoed outside. Suddenly, Winn, Kara, and Lena entered the house making a big noise.  
"Eliza, I’ve arrived, to your great joy!" Winn joked and hugged the woman warmly.  
"Modesty is good, Winn." Eliza teased him by hugging him back.  
"Hey, peewee!" He screamed.  
Molly rolled her eyes.  
"I'm still growing." She said greeting him.  
"But I was talking to Maggie." Winn snapped back, making everyone laugh, except Maggie who punched him in the shoulder.  
"Hi Mom!" Kara hugged the woman and went to greet the others as well.  
"Hi, sweetheart. You finally came to pay me a visit." Eliza hugged Lena.  
"Oh, I owed you this, wasn’t I? Hi, Mrs. Danvers, how are you?" Lena smiled.  
Lunch was busy, full of conversation and laughter, and of course, Eliza's delicious food. Shortly thereafter, J'onn helped her remove the table and wash the dishes while the kids went outside. The good thing about visiting Eliza was that her house in the middle of nowhere would shut them out of their jobs and they could relax and play with each other. They even looked like a bunch of unoccupied teenagers. They sat under the leafy tree in the yard to play any card game.  
"How do you like to spend your birthday with this bunch of crazies?" J'onn asked as he accompanied Eliza in a coffee, watching the boys from afar.  
"They're good, J'onn, and they're family." Eliza laughed.  
"Honestly, it’s better to exist a heaven for aliens, because handle them all day every day isn’t an easy task."  
"Ah, stop complaining, you've always been a tough man, and nowadays you only smile because you have them in your life."  
"It’s true."  
"And by the way, the number of kids just goes up." A few years ago it was just Alex and Kara, remember? Then came Winn, then Maggie and now, Lena and Molly. "  
"They're multiplying, it's our decay," J'onn laughed.  
"At least I'm glad to hear they're the ones who will replace us, aren’t you?"  
“However, I’m very afraid that DEO will become a laboratory full of action figures, miniatures of superheroes and comics, with weekly sessions of fiction films.”  
"They already do that, you just pretend you don’t see it," Eliza scoffed. "I missed you, my friend."  
“You didn’t visit us anymore." He agreed.  
"Work, hard work."  
"That's good, it means you’re alive." J'onn laughed.  
"How horrible!" Eliza accompanied her friend, laughing.  
Later that night, Alex and Kara set the table on the porch of the house, taking advantage of the warm and pleasant night to make Eliza's birthday outdoors. Some friends of the woman's laboratory have come, and former friends of older operations in which she and J'onn have shared in the past as well. Maggie turned on her portable sound box and plugged it in with her cell phone, creating a more lively atmosphere.  
"Hey, Kara?" Molly approached the blonde who filled her mouth with some food of the party.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have any ball around?"  
"I think so."  
"What do you think of us being a team and ending our sisters?"  
"It's an incredible offer, you're a genius." Kara smiled wickedly and went into the house. Her old room that she shared with Alex upstairs the house was still tidy with the two beds and some wall stickers, missing only their personal belongings that they took away when they moved to National City. The blonde found a deflated ball in the closet, but nothing that a breath of her didn’t solve.   
"Hey!" Kara called for attention. Lena was laughing with Maggie about some nonsense and Alex and Winn were arguing about the next song. "Who wants to play dodgeball?"  
Winn and Alex looked at each other and at the same moment ripped off their shoes, throwing them in a corner, betting race ‘til Kara. Maggie was also barefoot and took off her leather jacket. Lena just starred at them.  
"Oh, Luthor, I know you wanna play. No one will care if you took your Loubotins off to play ball." Maggie scoffed. Her friends loved to mock with Lena because she was the most elegant of them.  
"Molly, you start choosing a team." Kara blinked discreetly at the girl.  
"You." Molly answered and Kara went to her side.  
"Alex." Maggie chose her girlfriend.  
"Hm, is it going to be a challenge? Okay." Kara shrugged.  
"Too bad you won’t be able to use your powers to win, cookie-monster," Alex whispered between them.  
"And who said I’ll need them to end up with you?" Kara laughed.  
"Lena." Molly called the brunette to her team and Winn automatically went to Maggie's team.  
"Damn, I’m going to play with you and not against you?" He complained.  
"If you want, you can leave, asshole." Maggie replied.  
Lena was the first to leave since she had no habit of playing like that, but she didn’t care. She preferred to sit on the grass to watch the game and take some photos. Winn left the game right after, Molly and Kara targeted him so that only the sisters were left against each other. It took a while until they could because Winn was good, but they did.  
"Now it's personal," Molly teased.  
"And are you tall enough to complain about anything?" Maggie snapped.  
"Neither do you!" Molly laughed.  
Kara was more agile than normal, although she had to control herself in strength and quickness to look like a normal person. Molly was tiny and fast too, so she could get away from the ball easily. Alex had the training of a military man, then, besides being quick and precise, she had a quickness of thought to see strategies. Maggie also had military training and had an infallible aim. Both teams were potentially equal. It took Kara and Molly a long time to hit Alex right.  
"Babe, I can’t believe it!" Maggie stopped paying attention in the game to fight with Alex for the lack of agility and ended up being hit by the ball, losing.  
As soon as she was hit by the ball, she was perplexed because she'd lost. At the same time, Winn and Alex celebrated that the detective had lost by wasting time in fighting with the girlfriend, and Kara and Molly celebrated the victory. As younger sisters, it was refreshing to know that they could fool the older sisters by losing.  
"Hey, that was unfair. Alex had not even left the field yet! "Maggie protested.  
"Oh come on, Maggie, you’re the one who didn’t pay attention"  
"Okay, sister, you lose! Embrace it." Kara laughed.  
"We should have agreed on some prize. Maybe something like ... they'll pay a milkshake or something for us." Molly commented with Kara.  
"It’s okay, we can play anything else any day, we would still win from them." Kara teased.  
They were still arguing and complaining about the game when J'onn called them. After the cake was served, the other guests began to leave, and they began to clean the whole mess.  
Eliza was in the kitchen cleaning everything with J'onn and talking about a thousand things while the kids sat in the huge living room scattered on the couch and on the floor while watching a movie.  
"They're too quiet, don’t you think?" Eliza asked J'onn as she put away the last plate.  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I don’t know if I want to see what happened." They left the kitchen, and when they reached the living room, they were all asleep. Molly had her head on Alex's lap, both on the floor. Maggie, Winn, and Lena were sharing the sofa, the detective with her feet on her friend's lap and Winn with her head on Lena's shoulder. Kara was laid in the armchair.  
"Without the snore, I'd say they look like angels ..." Eliza joked. "Well, it looks like the day was full. Too bad my spine can’t even handle Maggie's sister."  
"Even though I can carry all of them, I don’t care, leave them there." J'onn laughed.  
"Goodnight, J'onn. I left clean towels and sheets on the bed." The blonde warned and waved goodbye to her friend.  
"Thank you.Good evening, Eliza." He went upstairs to his room and closed the door. Meanwhile, Eliza turned off the tv, locked windows and doors, and before going to her room down the hall, threw a blanket at the kids in the living room. "Good evening." She whispered, turned off the lights, and left. The weekend seemed to have been worth it both to her and to the children. Too bad they were not that kids anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think?? Did you like it?  
> I hope so! Thanks for your reading!  
> Please leave some kudos and comments. It means a lot to me ♥


	6. Make her yours - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you!  
> I know, I know! I took so long to post a new chapter, but, I'm kinda crazy with all my homework and things to do at university, I'm sorry. But here it is, a new chapter. This one got so big, so I split it into two parts.   
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> As always: I won't tolerate any kind of hate here. if you don't like it, close the page. English is not my first language, so, be patient with me, and if you don't like mistakes, close the page too.

“Hey, Danvers!” Maggie opened their apartment’s door, threw her bag on the couch and went straight to Alex, who was reading some Chemistry book on the counter and held her by back, sparing kisses on her neck.   
“What did you do, Sawyer?” Alex laughed, closing her book with the pencil in the middle of the pages she was taking notes.   
“I just miss my smart, badass and hot girlfriend. Can I?”  
“Oh, in that case, yes.” Alex turned to face Maggie and held her by the neck, kissing her lips. “How’s your day?” The agent was wearing a micro short and an oversized DEO shirt, with her hair all messy, probably she spent the day eating, watching series, reading and sleeping.   
“Okay. Boring, actually. Just paperwork. The craziest thing I did today was arresting a drug dealer.”  
“Nice.”  
“And yours?”  
“Slept the most, finished Black Mirror, finally! And now I’m doing some research J’onn asked me.”  
“And the demon?”  
“Don’t talk like that!” Alex giggled. “She went to Michelle’s straight from school. She’ll sleep over.”  
“Are you kidding?”  
“No.”  
“Why the hell we are still here wearing… clothes?” Maggie smiled and went to bed with Alex. 

Once per week, Alex and Maggie had their shifts at work alternated, so, they day after, Maggie stayed at home and Alex went to work. After midday, Molly was back at home. Molly and Maggie had lunch together and then, the girl went to her room to study for a week full of test.  
The older sister was serious and concentrated the whole day, like she was trying to plan something, or thinking about something big. In the middle of the afternoon, Maggie made coffee, which always helped her to think clearly and went to Molly’s room, stopping at the door.   
“What you want?” The girl was sitting with her back to the door, but she knew it was Maggie, probably trying to annoy her, like always.   
“I need your help.” Maggie confessed, and MOlly turned to face her sister. Maggie asking her help? It was very, very odd.   
“Why?” She raised her eyebrows.   
“Hm… I need your opinion to be more specific.” Maggie threw all those fluff bears Molly liked to collect to the corner of her bed and laid down.  
“Hey! You’ll set all this up.”   
“Fine, fine.”  
“Okay. What do you need?”  
“You promise me you won’t laugh.”  
“Why?”  
“Promise me, Molly bear.”  
“Okay. I won’t. Tell me! I’m curious.”  
“Great. Hm… I’m- I want to.. Ask Alex to- to marry me.”  
“WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?”  
“Stop screaming! Jeez!”  
“Oh, My God! This is awesome! This is wonderful! Yes, please. Yes! Do this! Do it, sis. PLease! Do it right now! Can I call her? I can call her!”  
“Shut up, Molly. You’re not calling Alex.”  
“Awn, I can’t believe! This is such great news!” Molly closed her books and sat in front of Maggie at her own bed. “What do you have in mind? Roses? Music? A restaurant? Oh, can you rent a pony to your wedding? It would be cool…” Molly was clearly very excited and Maggie was smiling.   
“You look just like grandma.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Yes, you do. An old and chatty lady”  
“No, I’m not.” Molly pouted. “If you’re done, you can go now.”  
“Oh, you’re crass. No, I’m not done. I need your help, I told you. Alex is- special to me. I don’t want this to be a common thing. She deserves more, you know?”  
“Yes, but, cliches are cool sometimes. And they don’t fail.”  
“I know, but-”  
“Okay, you don’t want cliches. Okay. Got it.” Molly looked away, making her brain work hard. “Firstly, do you have a ring?”  
“A ring? We don’t like rings…”   
“Oh, please, Maggie. Don’t embarrass me. You’ll definitely need a ring.” Molly stood up. “C’mon! What are you waiting for? Thank lesbian Jesus, I already finished my homework and my tests tomorrow will be an easy task. Go change! We’re going to the shopping center and you’ll buy a ring.”  
Maggie laughed.   
“Oh my, you’re way too girly to be lesbian.”  
“Sexist! Gross! C’mon, Maggie. I don’t have the whole day for you.”  
Maggie laughed harder and left the room. She changed clothes and Molly was already waiting for her at the living room.   
“You’ll need this ring. Then, you’ll need to decide what do you want to do. Dinner together? A big event? Casual walk at the park? Surprise?”  
“I don’t know, Sawyer! That’s why I asked your help.”  
“Yeah, but you need to decide at least this” Molly rolled her eyes and Maggie smiled.   
“She’s important to me, Molly. I don’t want to screw all this up.”  
They arrived at the shopping center and Molly went to the huge sign at the entrance, which was indicating all the stores’ locations.  
“A-4, A-17, B-10,C-2,C-13, C-8. Memorize it.” Molly ordered to her big sister and they started to walk, searching for the first store. When Molly found the first one, she entered straight to the inside, but Maggie stopped at the door. The girl looked to her with a touch of doubt in her gaze, then Maggie turned around and made her way on the contrary, moving away from the store. Molly ran towards to her. “Maggie, what’s up? If this store is too expensive, you don’t need to buy here. Just take a look and have an idea about what to buy… Alex will never care about the price.”  
“I can’t do this, Molly. I shouldn’t have talked about it to you.”   
“I’m sorry- I was just… trying to help. Maybe I got way too excited, but, I’ll not say anything. You’ll do whatever you want. I promise I’ll be quiet, you can choose whatever you want.”  
“I can’t marry her.”  
“What? Wait, why?”  
“I- I can’t.” Maggie went outdoors, but Molly pulled her by her fists and dragged her to the food court, and they sat at one empty table. Maggie instantly lowered her head. After a few seconds, Molly started.   
“Okay, what’s going on? If I said something wrong, ignore me. You do whatever you want. I’ll be just quiet.”  
“No! You’re not the problem. I am.”  
“Why?”  
“What if Alex doesn’t want to marry me? What if she doesn’t like me… the way I like her? What if I screw this up like I always do? She… means the world to me. I can’t do this to her. And I can’t survive with her no. I’m serious.”  
“Stop right there. Don’t even try to think about… this again. Sis, Alex loves you. I know it. I mean, you both live together, you both are together for 3 years, or more. Of course, she will marry you. You just need to ask. Plus, if you don’t ask, you will never know. She will say yes.”  
“How could you know?”  
“Well, I live with you. The day Alex let me live with you, I was super scared yet, but do you remember what we did that night after dinner? We sat together to watch Star Wars, and you held her. She had her head laid on your chest, and during all the movie, she was cuddling your hair, her eyes were always looking at you, her hand was holding yours so tight that I was pretty sure she would end breaking it. She had you like you were her world. And I know you are as much she is to you. That day, I knew you were made for each other. And I’m not saying this just because… you’re my sister or anything else. I know. Everyone knows. If you wanna know, I felt safe, ‘cause I saw what true love is. Not that fairy tale’ true love, but the real one. You try every day to be better to her, and so does she. You need to stop acting like the girl mom and dad kicked out, and be more like the girl who saw through this the chance to be yourself and be happy with your loved one.” Molly was talking like a grown woman, but she was right. Maggie knew she was right.  
“What if I screw-”  
“Stop, Maggie. Of course, you’ll make mistakes, and Alex’ too, but you’ll stay together and make mistakes together, and then, you try once more, getting it right.”  
“I don’t want her to suffer with me. I want her to be happy.”  
“She’s already happy. And she gets happier with you.”  
Maggie took a deep breath, looked away, and then, looked at her sister again.   
“I guess you’re right…”  
“Of course I am.” Molly smiled. “C’mon.”  
They stood up and Maggie hugged her sister by the shoulder, walking to the store. Maggie and Molly went to all those stores and spent hours choosing the ‘perfect ring’ but they couldn’t find one. At the last store, Maggie saw the counter with a bunch of rings, and among them, she found the perfect ring.   
“I’ll take this one.”  
Molly was distracted taking a look at the other side of the store and she widened her eyes when she heard Maggie choosing a pair of rings.   
“What? Which one?” Molly ran towards her.   
“This one.” Maggie pointed and Molly smiled in relief.   
“Oh. It couldn’t be any other.”  
“Yep.”  
“Do you know her size?”  
“The same as me.” The attendant smiled and picked the pair, leading the girls to the cashier. Maggie paid for the rings and put them into her pocket.   
“For God’s sake, Margareth, don’t you dare lost this ring.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Good. Okay, the most important thing you already have. Now, you just need a place, an occasion, an excuse, some flowers yes! Flowers!, and courage.”  
“A lot of.”  
“A lot of.” Molly laughed. “When are you planning to ask her?”  
“As soon as possible, before I change my mind.”  
“You won’t” Molly pouted once more. “Can I do it for you? I mean, I know exactly what do to for you.”  
“Well, you said nice things to me, you helped me with the rings, and I like you a little, okay. I let you.”  
“Yay! Awesome! I need your credit card.” The girl reached out her hand asking for the card.   
“No way! Are you insane?”  
“If you want me to help you, you need to trust me.”  
“That’s what I fear the most. No, Molly.”  
“Please!”  
“No! You’re crazy. I’ll be broke with a blink of an eye.”  
“No, you won’t. Please!”  
“Molly, I’m a cop. Half of my entire salary I spent with this ring. The rest I’ll need to, you know, eat, pay the bills!”  
“I won’t spend all your money. I promise!”  
“Molly, I swear to God, if you spend all my credit, I’ll kill you, before you can see the sun rising again.”  
“Fine, fine.” Molly shrugged and took the card from Maggie’s hand.   
“Oh, my God. I’m regretting already.”  
“Stop being this dramatic.”  
“Let’s go home. I need to cry alone before the bank arrest me.”  
Molly rolled her eyes. Before entering the apartment, Molly pulled Maggie by the hand.   
“Sis, give me the rings. Alex will find out if you keep it with you.”  
“Good point.” Maggie handed over the rings. “Lose these and I’ll cut your head out.”  
“Such a nice person…”   
“Ha-ha.”  
When they entered the apartment, Alex was watching tv.   
“Hey, you. Where were you?” She smiled when Molly went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then went to her room. Maggie sat beside her girlfriend and Alex held her.   
“Molly needed to buy some stuff for her science project and hand them to Katie.”  
“Oh, nice. What are they doing?”  
“I don’t know. Something about aquatic systems”  
“Cool. Are you okay baby? You look… nervous.”  
“I’m tired. Didn’t sleep well.” Maggie smiled naughtily. “How was your day?”  
“We apprehended 23 pounds of pink kryptonite. The funniest thing was: Kara spent her whole day being… gay. It was hilarious! I really wanted to call you, but J’onn… you know.”  
“Oh, no! I hate J’onn sometimes.”  
“He didn’t allow me to invite you to our gay squad, but, it doesn’t mean that I didn’t film it for you…”  
“I need to see! I need! Please, show me! I want to see Kara, the most straight person being gay! Please!”   
Alex laughed and reached her phone.   
“You tell her about this footage and I kill you with my index finger.”  
“Huh, I like that. I’ll call Kara.”  
“Oh! Oh, My God, Maggie. You’re nasty!” Alex laughed but she had a grimace and slapped Maggie’s arms.


	7. Make her yours - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellas!  
> Here it is: the proposal!  
> I hope you like it!!  
> I'll probably will post another chapter by the end of this week, but I'm not sure, so... enjoy this one! Haha
> 
> Again: NO HATE IN HERE. Please.  
> Ps: This chapter in unbetaed, so please, ignore any mistakes it may contain. And remember that English is not my first language too. :) I really hope you like it. 
> 
> ♥

On Wednesday at night, Alex was taking a shower, so MOlly enjoyed the opportunity and dropped a paper at the table right where Maggie was doing some extra paperwork to the precinct.   
“What’s that and why did you punch the table?” The brunette raised her eyebrows.  
“Just wanted to make a scene. Oh, forget it!”  
“God, you’re such a crazy.”  
“You’re jealous because I’m a good actress. Thank Glinda.”  
“Okay, what’s that?” Maggie rolled her eyes.   
“Be there on Saturday at 8 pm.”  
“Why?”  
“This is the place I rented for you… to ask… Alex.”   
“Oh… Molly, what did you do?”  
“Surprise. But you need to be there first. You know, it can’t be a surprise for you and her at the same time.” Molly explained.  
“My credit card.” Maggie reached out her hand and Molly gave her the card.   
“You’re welcome, it was a pleasure working with you. And now, let me do my job. Please, don’t ask anything, just… follow my lead.” Molly smiled oddly and left. When Alex finished her bath, Molly went to her.   
“Alex?”  
“Yep?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Huh, sure.” The agent stopped making the bed and stared at the girl.  
“Could you please, please, please, pick me up at Leo’s on Saturday? We need to finish our literature project for the next week, and I could come back all by myself, but it will be late and I’m kinda scared…”  
“Oh, okay. Of course. Give me his address and I’ll be there.”  
“Sure! Thank you. That jerk face you call girlfriend abandoned me, she said she will need to work. Asshole”  
“Will Maggie go to work? Seriously?”  
“Yeah… why? Didn’t she tell you?”  
“No, it’s just… she said we were going out to dinner. But it’s okay. I’ll be there, Molly.”  
“Maggie is disgusting.”  
“I’m so sorry you share your blood with her.” Alex joked and they laughed.   
“Me too. Well, thank you, Alex. Good night, see you.”  
“Bye, sweetie. Good night. Leave me the address”  
“Okay.” Molly went to the kitchen again. “You’re going to work on Saturday.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Oh, you stupid. It’s fake. I told Alex that you’re going to work, so she will need to catch me up at an imaginary friend. God, Maggie, how did you become a detective?”  
“You’re so mean.”  
“I’m super cute. Good night, sis.” Molly waited for the forehead’s kiss. Every night, Maggie got used to giving a little goodnight kiss on her sister’s forehead.  
“Nite-nite, Molly bear.”  
The rest of the week passed very slowly. Maybe not that slow, but Maggie’s excitement made it all looks like slo-mo. She chewed all her nails and each day she became more nervous.   
“Okay, baby. I’m going to work. Do you wanna a ride, Molly?” Maggie had her helmet on hand what means that she would use her bike.   
“Sure.” Molly went to her bedroom and picked up her backpack. “Alex, I texted you with the address.”  
“Okay. Have fun, do your homework, don’t kiss Katie, don’t smoke anything, don’t drink anything.”  
Molly widened her eyes and blushed a little.   
“I’m serious. Not taking it back” Alex smiled.   
“O-kay… Bye.”  
“Bye, babe. See you at night. Love you.” Maggie kissed her.   
“Gross” Molly complained, the two women laugh and the sisters left the apartment. Out on the street, Maggie was already shaking. “Holy shit. I can’t breathe. I’m nervous. I’m gonna die.”  
“Shut up.” Molly wore the helmet and so did Maggie. The detective drove to Katie’s house very fast, but carefully. She was way too nervous to be slow while driving.   
“Okay, don’t make sex, please.” Maggie tried.   
“Are you crazy? Katie… doesn’t know- that- I don’t know why I still tell you stuff.”  
“I’m kidding. I’m freaking out. I don’t know my name. I don’t know what I’m doing.”  
“Sh! Listen to me.” Molly grabbed Maggie’s face with both hands and looked her in the eyes. “You go to Winn’s, take your shower, relax, take a deep breath, and be at the place I told you at 8 pm, no more no less, okay? And then, just wait for Alex. She will be there around 9 pm. You got this. You love her and she loves you. Just… do whatever you need to do. Enjoy this moment. Take this.” Molly handed the little velvet box to her sister. “Go get your girl.”  
“Thank you, Pee-wee.”  
“Call me like this again, I still know your bank account’s password.”  
“Sorry.” Maggie hugged the sister. “Thank you, Molly-bear. You saved me”  
“It’s okay. You got my back when I needed. I owed you. Now go. See you tomorrow, when you’ll be wearing this ring.”  
“Okay. Bye. Love you.” Maggie kissed Molly’s forehead and left. 

It was a special occasion, so Maggie picked up a slim tuxedo for her.   
“Maggie, I don’t know how to tie this!”  
“You’re miserable, Winn! Your only task was tie this, and you can’t do this!”  
“I know how to tie common ties, not the females ones”  
“Sorry! I’m nervous.”  
“Fine. Wait a sec. I’ll search for some tutorial- Here” Winn did what he saw on the video and finally got that shitty piece of cotton tied up. “Okay, you look perfect. I’m proud of you, go!”  
“Wow, why are you kicking me out?”  
“Because if you stay here for more seconds, I’ll cry.”  
Maggie laughed.   
“I’m so happy for you.”  
“I’m gonna die.”  
“No, you’re not. And… as I know Alex, she won’t give you enough time to even ask. She’ll say yes”  
“I hope so”  
“Okay, you need to go now. For real.”  
“Fine. Wish me luck.”  
“Good luck!”  
Maggie left Winn’s place and drove to the location Molly gave to her. When she got there, she found a little restaurant near the lake, surrounded by trees. Since the entrance, the place was already decorated with yellow lilies, Alex’ favorite flowers. Entering the place, she discovered that the place was closed just to them. Two employees were there finishing the food, cooling the drinks. On the inside, the restaurant was empty, just one table set for two, red towel, yellow lilies falling from the roof. The place was built with wood, so, it had a romantic and country style by itself. A smooth violin-and-piano song was playing in the background, filling the entire space.   
“Oh, Molly, your little bastard” Maggie whispered to herself.   
“Hi, ms. Sawyer. Your sister said you would be there early. I’m Francis, I’m the owner. I hope you like it and enjoy your special day. Carly and I will serve you for the night. For now, I’ll be in the kitchen, but when you need me, just call me.”  
“Oh, okay. Thank you so much, Francis.”   
They heard a motorcycle engine creaking and a light beam from the headlight of the vehicle approaching.  
“Well, it’s time.” Francis smiled and disappeared, entering the kitchen behind the doubled-door. Suddenly, Maggie heard the background music changes to “Perfect” by Leroy Sanchez. She walked to the door and took a deep breath. Her left hand was inside her pocket, touching the little box.   
Alex started to shake at the moment she saw the cute signal outside with her name and all those lilies. Something inside her was telling her that this night would surprise her.   
“Hey…” Maggie smiled when Alex approached.   
“Weren’t you at work?”  
“Well… I lied-?”   
“Where’s Molly?” Alex’ voice failed as Maggie took her by the hand to go inside. “Oh wow…. Ma-Maggie what is all this?”  
Maggie closed her eyes and held Alex by the waist.  
“You tricked me, didn’t you?” Alex was sweating.  
“I wish I could wait and do it right, but if I wait for more, I’ll be dead before this, so… Okay. I'm a better person from the moment I first saw you. And I do it for you. You were responsible for healing all my scars and didn’t open new ones. And I know you won’t. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, having the pleasure of looking at you first as soon as I open my eyes every morning. I want to cry with you when something doesn’t work out, I want to go out on a vacation and discuss with you about the ideal place to forget the work. I want to have you as the only reason for me to leave work and run home, or rather, I want to go to work knowing I'm going to work with you. Because I love you more than I knew I could ever love someone. Alexandra Danvers-” Maggie was trying very hard to not to cry, but Alex was doing nothing against it, show at the same time she had a smile on her face, tears were rolling down her face.   
“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I thousand yes!” Alex jumped at Maggie’s and kissed her deeply. When they ended the kiss in need of some oxygen, Maggie smiled.   
“Oh my God. I was dying waiting for this answer the whole week. And Winn was right.”  
“What? How dare you doubt of my answer? I couldn’t say anything different than yes, you silly.” Alex took a look around the place. “This is- amazing.”  
“Molly helped me. A lot.”  
“I love it. But you could’ve warned me… I mean, I’m wearing pajamas.”  
“It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing. You’re perfect even without clothes.”  
Alex pouted.   
“Maggie. Don’t.”  
“Sorry. It went wrong. Well, you’re beautiful.”  
“I have something for you.” Maggie took the little box out of her pocket. “I’ll let you choose yours”  
Alex grabbed the velvet box and opened it, starting to cry once more, but laughing.   
“Oh, my Rao, Maggie. I- Oh, I love you so much!”  
“Which one?”  
“Han Solo, of course!” Maggie smiled at her answer and picked the ‘I love you’ ring, placing it on Alex’ finger. Then Alex did the same with the ‘I know’ one. They hugged again and kissed again. Suddenly, Alex wrapped her legs around Maggie’s waist and hugged her tight.   
“OH, GOD! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH.I can’t believe I’m gonna marry you.” The agent was laughing while giving little pecks around Maggie’s face. “The only thing I ever wanted since the moment I stole your crime scene was to spend the rest of my living days with you.”  
“I’m flattery.” Maggie gave her a kiss on her cheeks. “C’mon, lady, we still have a whole night.”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“We have our whole life.”


	8. Bad memories, amazing love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, this title is terrible.  
>  Sorry! hahah  
>  Well, I hope you like this one!! ♥

Some time ago a year ago, Molly heard a series of aggressions from her own parents because of her sexuality. Despite her few 12 years, she knew what she was and knew what she wanted or didn’t want to. One of the things she didn’t want was to be diminished, she didn’t want those words to knock her down, and luckily she found shelter and love in the lap of her older sister, who had gone through the same thing with her parents. Maggie welcomed her with open arms, playing the part her parents didn’t do, and she would be eternally grateful for it. If Maggie turned her back on her, she might not even be alive. Not that the previous years had been a total nightmare, she was happy, had friends, and everything a child or pre-teenager used to have, but in the last year, when she realized she didn’t like boys and didn’t agree with nothing of what his parents' minister said about LGBT people, things got a bit uncomfortable. Anyway, after she came to realize this in herself, it didn’t take long for her life to turn upside down for the better and for her to move in with her sister and her girlfriend. At first she was afraid. It was still strange not to depend on her parents even though she was a child yet, but she realized that family is not who has the same blood as you, but rather where your heart is. And her heart was happy and well-guarded in Alex's apartment with her and Maggie, and Gertrude, and J'onn, Winn, Lena, Kara, Eliza ... They were her family. They accepted her as well as they accepted Maggie at the beginning of her relationship with Alex.

On the day of her thirteenth birthday, Lena booked a table at one of her favorite restaurants. It was against Molly's wishes even when she had made it clear that she didn’t want any gifts or surprises. She didn’t really want to bother anyone, even though she knew they would ignore her completely. She couldn’t have a happier time than that one. They stayed up late in the restaurant laughing, fighting with Winn, the eager target of jokes, and chatting. Kara made a cake of colorful marshmallows with edible glitter and they sang happy birthday to the girl, who was having a good time thanking everyone. She was no longer a child, but she was the group's mascot and everyone loved to spoil her.   
After the celebration, Maggie, Alex, and Molly made their way to the low street parking lot to get the newly purchased car to go back home.   
When they reached the parking lot, Alex saw two people leaning close to his car. At first she thought it was a robbery, so Maggie and Alex put their hand on their own waists, reaching for the reserve gun they always carried. As instinct, the two of them stepped in front of Molly. As they approached, Molly saw a gray hair that hadn’t seen for a long time, but the marks left in her life was unforgettable.   
“What are you doing here?” She rolled her eyes, pissed, but putting the gun where it was before. Maggie had a good sense yet. She loved her badge too much to lose it by facing two civilians for non-violent reasons. Alex did the same.  
“We’re not here for you. You’re already burning in hell as we can see.” Oscar said. His voice gave Maggie and Molly chills a little.  
“Father?” Molly recognized his voice and get off behind Alex seeing curious, but scared too.   
“Molly, come on” Her mother gave her hand off, authoritarian, as if calling the girl, but before they could approach the girl, Alex reached out her arm in front of Molly, protecting her.  
"Sorry, I think there's a misunderstanding here. Molly lives with us now. "  
"Who are you?" The man asked, approaching, raising his nose to intimidate Alex, but she also approached him, and lifted her nose.  
"Federal agent Alexandra Danvers. And Maggie's girlfriend. "  
"Oh, of course Molly would slip into the butches team." He laughed dejectedly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"No, don’t apologize. That's what you heard and I don’t feel anything for that," he replied, and Maggie took Alex's hand, preventing her from acting without thinking straight.  
"Well, if your thing was to talk shit, I think you're already burst today's quota, so you can go."  
"No. We only leave if Molly comes with us. You've ruined our reputation, and somehow infected her, but there's still time to save her." Rita, the mother, was the one who spoke this time.  
"I'm not going with you at all"  
"Great, we already have an answer. We're done here." Maggie thought about leaving, but her father stepped in front of her.  
"Oh, what is it? Are you going to punch me? "Maggie confronted him.  
"I don’t even dare touch something like you"  
"Molly, we’re still your parents, so you have no choice. You're going to get in that car now, you're going to come back with us, and I don’t want to hear a joke about this disgusting promiscuity of those two."  
"Hey, you're not going to talk to them like that!" Molly replied to her mother.  
"Oh, what the hell did you do to this girl? Your disgusting, scrotal race. You are in the right to demand a life, when you yourself are born without. You are trash, cancer of the world. You keep talking about being natural and have always been here, but you have just appeared and want to take something that was never yours: citizenship. You didn’t even deserve to be in a Jewish chamber. Dying with that gas was too decent for you. "  
"Oh, really. Is it over? "Maggie rolled her eyes.  
"And you, Molly, I hope you rot with them! We're giving you the opportunity to get rid of this plague and you're ignoring it. We are your family, but you continue to defile our blood. You and her." Rita spat the words, causing Molly to shudder.  
"Shut up!" Alex shouted, leaving them. "You come to my town, talk shit about my life, about my family and you think nothing is going to happen? Listen, if there's trash in this society, it's you and all those who accompany you! You’re not even capable of loving a child for what they really are! Maggie and Molly unfortunately have the same blood as you, this is undeniable, but I Thank God every day that they are not even a drop like you. They are human, they are intelligent, they respect people, regardless of anything, they are real, they love their neighbor."  
"Enough! Who do you think you're supposed to talk to me like that? "  
"I'm the one who will never let you hurt them like that again!"  
"Okay, you guys will not last long. Things like you will have a close end." Rita said and left, toward the car, and Oscar went along, not without before giving a look of disgust to Maggie and then to Molly.

"I always said that unwanted pregnancy brings misfortune. You should have ab- "He commented in disgust to his wife. Maggie had to get in front of Alex and grab her, preventing her from leaping over the man.   
"No. He's not worth it. "  
Alex immediately looked at Molly. The girl looked smaller now, without the brightness and without the laughter of a few minutes before. He looked like a puppy that fell from the uhaul truck.  
"He was talking about her, wasn’t he?" Alex asked about the question of unwanted pregnancy.  
Maggie just nodded.  
Alex immediately hugged the sister-in-law by the shoulder and they followed in silence in the car. While Alex drove, Maggie was in the backseat with the girl, nurturing her.  
"Thank you for today." That's all the girl said as she walked into the house and went straight to her room, closing the door.

"Maggie?" The brunette was sitting on the couch, her elbows resting on her knee, looking nervous. Alex knelt in front of the woman and took her face with both hands, placing a tender peck on her lips. "Sorry about that. You know he's just an idiot."  
"I know. The problem is not even me. I don’t give a damn, that wasn’t even the worst thing he ever told me. But he talked about Molly, Alex."  
"Are you alright?" Maggie nodded. "Then come. Let's talk to her. "Alex stood and pulled Maggie by the hand to her sister's room.  
Maggie came in first and found the girl lying on the bed, still in the same costume as the party, including the unicorn tiara that Kara forced her to wear and shoes. His head was buried in the pillow. Maggie said nothing. She walked to the bed carefully and lay between the wall and the girl, hugging her. Alex sat down beside them and took Molly's feet, taking off her shoes carefully.  
"Molly-bear. Look at me." The detective asked but the girl didn’t move. "You understand that everything he said is a lie, right? Please tell me you didn’t believe for a moment in what he said."  
Maggie kissed her forehead as she turned.  
"I don’t want you crying for him, okay?" She wiped the girl's face with her thumbs. "You are so beautiful, so independent, so wonderful, inside and out. Nothing, nothing they said was true, right? If they didn’t know how to love you the way you are, the wrong ones are them. And I love you. Very much."  
Alex laid on the other side, in the small space on the other side of the girl and hugged her and Maggie.  
"I love you too, okay? And look ... I'll tell you something I was told when I came out. It was J'onn who actually said it. He said 'your sexuality is a minimal part of you. But you're so much bigger than that you shouldn’t even bother about it.' And I want to tell you the same thing. You're so much better than this, so much bigger. You taught me so much, you know. And everyone here loves you. You saw it, didn’t you? Everyone who was there at that table in the restaurant loves you without taking or putting. And we're here with you, and let's continue." Alex kissed the girl's cheek and laid her forehead against the girl's red, tear-stained face.  
"Thanks."  
"No. It's so easy to like you that you don’t have to thank anything."

"I promised you that no one would ever hurt you, right? I can’t shut anyone up, but I can love you for all of them. I love you, okay, Molly-bear? "Maggie asked and kissed her cheek as well, wiping her tears back.  
"I love you too." Molly spoke in a low voice and hugged them both tightly. No one had the courage to say anything else. Alex and Maggie knew that her sister had understood that everything was good and she didn’t need to bother with those words. She was in the middle of a very strong love, literally in the middle. She didn’t need anyone else to try to destroy it. So the three of them ended up sleeping in a single bed in an apartment in downtown National City.


	9. Somewhere in the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! One more chapter :) 
> 
> I hope you like this one, it is very very very cute. 
> 
> Please, remember that I won't tolerate any kind of hate and English is not my first language. :)

Maggie would be traveling for the whole week to Atlanta. A specialized murder at NCPD district- science division had some part of the story in Atlanta and the major detective should go there and check everything. Thanks to that, Alex and Molly would spend more time together.   
“Molly? Good morning! C’mon, you’ll be late for the school” Alex said with low voice, after knocking twice at Molly’s door. She was already dressed for her work at DEO and was making the breakfast for them. Usually, Molly didn’t need someone to wake her up because she had a very good biological clock and her alarm clock was always set right, but that day Alex didn’t see her when she woke up.   
The agent set the table and went to Molly’s room once more.   
“Molly?”  
“Alex?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I can’t move…” The girl said from inside her room and Alex smiled. She thought the girl was being just like her sister, trying to avoid the whole day of school and opened her door.  
“Nice try, Molly, but I know you, the Sawyers, and I’m not letting you miss the school today. C’mon, it’s just a few hours, then you’ll be back home.” She walked to the bed and pulled her blanket, and when she saw the girl, she was frightened. Molly's face was swollen and she was cold, curled up in the blanket.  
“Oh, my God, Molly! What happened?” Without even finish the question, Alex went to her medicine little box under the counter of the kitchen and got the thermometer. Went back to the room and put it under Molly’s arm. Alex sat down on Molly's side, covered her back with the blanket, and rolled up her sleeves. She patted her neck slowly, and as she had expected, Molly complained of pain.  
“Ouch. It hurts a lot, Alex.”  
“Sorry… I guess you have the mumps, Molly.”  
“Mumps?”  
“Yeah… I’m pretty sure, but I’ll take you to the DEO with me for a couple of exams.”  
“No, I don’t want to live my bed”  
“Oh, I know… but, if we know what you have, you can get cured very soon.”   
“My head hurts too”  
“I know, honey.” Alex took off the thermometer. “ Yep, you’re in fever. C’mon, go take a bath with warm water to low your fever and I’ll take you with me. We’ll be back soon.”  
“Okay” Molly stood up slowly and went to her bathroom, while Alex ate her breakfast and made some calls. After fifteen minutes, Molly appeared in the kitchen.   
“Wanna eat something?”  
“No…”  
“Okay, let’s go. We’ll be back soon, I promise. Our Uber is waiting.”  
“We? Why ‘we’? Aren’t u going to work today?”  
“Nope, I had some phone calls and took the day off to take care of you.”  
“Oh, but…”  
“No buts. Trust me, you’ll need me.”  
“What if you got the mumps too?”  
“Impossible. I already had it.”  
They went straight to the lab went they got to the DEO building and Alex ran some tests to Molly. Meanwhile, J’onn showed up at the room.   
“Oh wow, two beautiful ladies working here. What’s wrong, Molly?” J’onn kissed her forehead. No matter what she was up to, he was immune to.  
“I got the mumps…”  
“Oh, I remember when you got the mumps, Alex.” J’onn laughed. “Get better soon, sweetie.” He smiled and left again.   
“Can we go home now, Alex?”  
“Yes, yes. Already finished here. Let’s go. I’ll make a soup for you.”  
When they got home again, Molly went straight to her room and lay down again, while Alex went into the kitchen to prepare the lunch soup. She also separated the girl's medicine and went to get her. Molly just opened her eyes to swallow the pills and went back to sleep. The agent took the opportunity to call Maggie and update her on the situation.  
"Hi baby"  
"Hey, babe, what a beautiful surprise, how's everything?"  
"Yeah, I missed you."  
"Ah, how cut-"  
"And your sister is with mumps."  
"What?"  
"Yep."  
"Is it just me getting out that she gets sick and turns into a traveling pillow?"  
"Poor thing, Maggie, I took the day off to stay with her."  
"You’re so sweet."  
"I know"  
"And convinced"  
"I know."  
"And I love you"  
"I know"  
"Han Solo lives! Baby, I have to go, we're going to a crime scene."  
"Okay, be careful, I love you."  
"Take lots of mocked pictures of Molly for me, and tell her to get better soon."  
“Leave it to me".  
Alex spent the rest of the morning working from home and occasionally went to Molly's room to check on her, but the girl slept until lunch. She ate almost nothing, but Alex insisted that she at least drink plenty of liquid and eat a little.  
Alex sat in the living room to watch the news as Molly appeared dragging her blanket.  
"Can I sit here with you?"  
"Of course you can! Come here." The woman pulled her legs off the couch, giving the girl room to sit down.  
"Can I lie on your lap?"  
"Oh my God ... I didn’t know you were needy like this when you got sick. Clearly a copy of Margaret Sawyer." Alex laughed and pulled the girl gently into her lap, beginning to cuddle her hair.  
"It hurts everything ... You shouldn’t be making fun of me."  
"I know it hurts, but in three days it gets better. You must have taken it from someone... Or Katie had the virus and passed you by the mouth." Alex laughed.  
"Hey!" Molly was ashamed.  
"I couldn’t miss the chance, well, at least your fever lower"  
"But my head and my throat are hurting."  
"Want some hot tea?"  
"I don’t like tea, no."  
"But it helps."  
"No, it's okay, thank you."  
"When I had mumps, J'onn made me drink so much boldus tea that I still have a bad smell in my nose."  
"Ew, tea is too bad, it's just hot water with sugar!"  
"Some of them are okay. Wanna watch a movie?"  
"You could finish seeing a Vampire Diaries with me, couldn’t you?"  
"Oh no, Molly, this show is horrible!"  
"No, no, I'm sick. Besides, I'm sick. You have to please me. Please, please!”  
"That's a Sawyer thing. I get it. Damn it. Okay. Your swollen face convinced me." Alex laughed and Molly pouted.  
Alex selected the series in the Netflix catalog on her smart TV, but it didn’t last long for Molly to fall asleep. The woman still watched two more episodes without realizing that the girl was sleeping, and when she realized she changed the channel, but almost failed to pay attention. Molly was sleeping so serenely on her lap, with the swollen, red-faced face of the fever. It was a cute scene. And Alex for a moment began to think about having kids someday in the future with Maggie.


	10. Family support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one when Katie meet Maggie and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
>  Here's another chapter for you.   
>  I'm sorry for taking this long to post another chapter but I'm super busy with my university and stuff, so I'm sorry. This chapter is really smooth, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Oh, it's unbetaed, so please, forgive any mistakes. :)  
> Enjoy!

Cleaning day. It was 8 am and Alex was already vacuuming the bedroom, Maggie was washing the bathroom and Molly was separating their clothes to load the washing machine. They had breakfast very early and very fast so they could start the cleaning soon and be free soon.   
“Anywhere you're gonna be, that's where I wanna be, right now, did I say that out loud, put your hands up in the air, wave 'em like you care and I'll be there!” Alex was dancing and singing while vacuuming the room and Maggie barely could communicate.   
“Babe?” She tried once. “Ba-abe?” “ALEX?” “ALEXANDRA?”  
“What?” The agent turned to face Maggie in a hurry.   
“Could you please turn it down a little?”  
“But it’s our song…” Alex complained but turned the volume down. “Say it.”  
“Gertrude is testing me. She laid right where I was about to wash. Please, take her outside. She only listens to you.”  
“It’s not my fault if you don’t understand her. Come here, baby, let mama wash the kitchen.” Usually, every time Alex called the dog, Gertrude used to go for her but not that day. She was hot and the kitchen’s floor was very refreshing.   
“Come here, Gertie…”  
“Go away, Gertrudeeee…” Maggie cried but the dog rested her head and closed her eyes.   
“He-ey!” Molly waved the leash to Gertrude and the dog went to her, getting excited to finally go out for some fresh air. “I’ll take her out ‘til you finish here. I already loaded the washing machine and cleaned my room. Bye.” Molly left the apartment and went to the park with Gertrude running like crazy.   
“Jeez, Gertrude. Are you insane? The more you run, the hotter it gets.” Molly was trying to follow the dog, but it was almost impossible since the boxer was almost as big as the girl. When they get to the park, Molly unleashed Gertrude and she went straight to the font, where the other dogs used to refresh themselves. While Gertrude was playing with the water, Molly went to sit under a tree, after buying her an ice cream. The park was full of kids and dogs and people paying under the sun or trying to avoid it on the shadows, and the day was very hot but beautiful.   
“Sawyer!” Someone called her and Molly looked the direction of voice finding a face that she really loved to see.   
“Katie? Wha-what a surprise! Hi! Did you just dyed your hair?”  
“Yep. I was actually going to your house to show you. I’m kinda in love with this new color. Do you like it?”  
“Yeah! You look stunning, as always. Every color is your color.”  
“Aw, stop.” Katie smiled. “Can I sit here with you? Are you waiting for someone?”  
“Of course! I’m waiting for my sister’s dog. We were cleaning the house but Gertrude couldn’t let them finish, so I came out with her for them to finish.”  
“Oh, cool. Which one is your dog?”  
“That crazy boxer right there.” Molly pointed to Gertrude who was jumping on the fountain, clearly very pleased.   
“Oh, my God. She’s giant!”  
“And way to happy for Gertrude… she’s not like that at all.”  
“Maybe she’s glad for playing outside on a hot day.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So… what are you doing for today?”  
“Hm, nothing. I was planning to be at home and finish How I Met Your Mother…”  
“It sounds cool.”  
“What about you?”  
“Nothing in mind. I was planning to set up something with you, but once you want to watch tv shows for the rest of the day…”   
“Don’t be dramatic.” Molly laughed. “We can go to the cinema or don’t know, having milk-shakes and donuts”  
“Or you could invite me to go to your house.”  
“Why?”  
“Ah, please, Molly. You always talk about your sister, I wanna meet her. Please!”  
“But hum….”  
“Or are you ashamed of me?” Katie pouted to Molly.   
“Duh, of course not. I’m ashamed for Maggie.” “And for what she and Alex could mock me when you’re gone.” Molly thought.   
“I bet she’s awesome.” Katie noticed that Molly was kinda insecure about the idea. “It’s okay. Sorry, we don’t have to go to your place.”  
“No… No, there’s no problem. I’ll text to Maggie.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep. And we can go to the cinema later.”  
“You’re not giving up the cinema are you?” Katie smiled.   
“Nope.”  
They spent a few more moments in the park and one hour after, Molly leashed Gertrude again and they went back to the apartment with Katie.   
“How did you know where I live?” Molly asked.   
“My mom brought you home once, remember?”  
“Oh, yes.” They went to the 7th floor by elevator and Molly opened the door, hearing a loud music from outside. “Maggie? Alex?”  
“Kitchen!”  
“Hm… I met Katie in the park, could she have lunch with us?”  
“Oh, yes, of course.” Maggie was stirring something in the oven, and Alex was cutting some onions. “Hi, Katie. Nice to meet you.”  
“Hi! Nice to meet you too. Sorry for showing up without warning. I insisted to Molly”  
“It’s okay! No prob.”  
“Molly talks a lot about you.”  
“Really? Good things or bad things?”  
“Good things about Alex, bad things about you, but I know it’s a sister thing.” Katie laugh.   
“No, I know I’m her favorite.” Alex joke. “Lunch will be ready in a few minutes.”  
“Molly, come here,” Maggie called and the girl approached the sister.   
“Please don’t embarrass me. Not in front of her.”  
“I should do that, but I won’t because I won’t let Alex be the favorite. Set the table, please”  
“‘Kay…” After doing what she needed to do, Molly took Katie to her room.   
“You look just like your sister. A lot.”  
“Shit.”   
“Stop, you both are beautiful.”  
Molly blushed.   
“So here’s where you hide every night…”  
“Yep.”  
“It’s nice.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You know… After we had that conversation… about families and… you told me about yours… I was kinda worried. I couldn’t sleep that night. And I’m so glad you’re alright here with your sister. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to seem like I was controlling or doubting you, but I needed to see how you were, and I’m way relieved now.”  
“Were you worried about me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Awn… I-I -thanks.”  
Molly and Katie were taking some selfies when Alex showed up at the room and called them for lunch. They ate while chatting about a billion subjects, Alex and Maggie were totally in love for Katie, she was such a cute and nice girl. Molly was feeling weird. She was comfortable with her crush in her house, with her family, and none of them were judging nor ever will. She felt safe about her feelings with another girl, and about being recognized as a person who can love and evaluated.   
“Can I wash the dishes? Please, I insist.” Katie offered.   
“Thanks, but no. We have a dishwasher exactly to save the work.” Alex smiled. “You can watch tv or go to the pool, I don’t know. I’m going to sleep because I’m an old lady and I’m dead, so you can be my guest.”  
“Oh, no… Actually, Molly wants to go to the cinema but thank you so much for the lunch. It was all excellent.”  
“No problem! It was good to have you. I hope you can come back more times.”  
“Babe? Where do you put the phone?” Maggie showed up wearing a jeans shorts, tank top, and flat shoes, wet hair.  
“On the counter.”  
“Thanks. I’m going to Winn’s to return his car and I guess we’re going to watch football.”  
“Okay, baby. I’m going to sleep. Have fun.” They kissed and Maggie went to the door.   
“Wait, babe. Molly and Katie are going to the cinema, give them a ride.”  
“Sure. Shall we?” Maggie opened the door and waited for the girls to go out and went after them. “Bye, Al.”  
“Bye.”  
Maggie drove to the shopping mall and let them there.  
“Katie, you should come by more.” Maggie smiled.   
“I will. Thank you so much for everything.”  
“That’s okay. Have fun!”  
“Here.” Maggie handed U$ 30 to Molly. “ I want my change.”  
“Silly you. Thanks for the ride. Don’t drink if you’re going to drive.”  
“Duh, of course. Don’t go back home too late. I’m returning the car, so you’ll need to take the subway.”  
“Okay. Bye.”  
“Bye. Hey… Molly?”  
“Yes?”  
“You go, sis.” Maggie blinked one eye and went to Winn’s.

“What are we going to watch, Molly?”  
“WHat do you want?”  
“I trust your taste for movies.”  
“It.”  
“See? You never fail.” Molly bought their tickets and Katie bought popcorn and chocolates. Once they entered the cinema room, the trailers started. Molly was a big fan of horror movies and so was Katie, but they weren’t paying attention to the movie at all. Molly held Katie’s hand when she got scared first and never let it go. But, sadly for Katie, Molly was way too shy to understand something by herself so she needed to act fast before the movie ends.   
“Molly?” Katie called her.   
“Yes?” When Molly turned her head to face Katie, the girl glued her lips on Molly’s and her hand went to her neck. They kissed for a few seconds, slowly and deeply.   
“Sorry?”  
“Do-don’t you e-ever be sorry.”  
“I wasn’t. Just checking if it all was okay.” Katie smiled and Molly kissed her this time.


	11. Not now, Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happens after kissing the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D  
> Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for taking a few more days to post this chapter, I was really busy, but now it's here.   
> It's unbeated again, so, please, ignore any mistakes. I really wanted you to read this one.   
> Thanks for all your support and reviews, you're all so sweet and I'm glad you like Molly as much as I do.   
> "Someone" told me about Katie and Molly having a ship name as Kolly, so enjoy Kolly.
> 
>  
> 
> by the way: I'm sorry.

“I’m so glad you did it because I could never.” Molly confessed while putting her arm on Katie’s shoulders.  
“I know.”  
“How- how long you know I was into you?”  
“I didn’t. But I’m into you since that day we went out for donuts.” Katie smiled. They weren’t paying attention to the movie anymore.   
“Wait… what? Are yo-you into- into me?”  
“Yes…” Katie smiled shy and Molly blushed.   
They passed the rest of the movie holding hands, kissing and cuddling. Anyone could see how cute and in love that sweet and young couple were. When they came out the cinema room once the movie was finished, Molly went to the bathroom and locked herself inside a cabin.   
Maggie! MAGGIE I KISSED KATIE. - M.   
WHAT? OMG REALLY? - M.   
YES. Well, she kissed me first, but then I kissed her and IM SO EXCITED I CAN’T EVEN LAUHJSKUAHS- M.   
THIS IS AWESOME NEWS. I told you! You rule, baby girl. - M.   
Okay, but… what do I do now? I wasn’t expecting it. - M.   
Duh, you go back there and kiss her again. But don’t come home late. Can I tell Alex? She’ll be so glad! - M.   
Yes. Okay, bye. - M. 

Molly almost couldn’t believe it. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her cheeks totally blushed and her smile couldn’t be hidden for a long time. Her first girl crush in National City, and probably the stronger in her entire life, and she was there, kissing the girl, and being totally supported by Maggie. But… kissing Katie inside the cinema room was okay. Lights were off, they had a moment, but what now? She didn’t know how to act from that moment on.   
After taking a deep breath, Molly left the bathroom and saw Katie facing a shop window.   
Molly cleared her throat behind her.   
“What do we do now?” Katie smiled and maidenly held Molly’s hand.   
“I-I don’t kn-ow. Do you want to-to-to… eat something?” Molly was blushing even harder.   
“Okay…” Katie giggled. “Molly you look like a shrimp.”  
“I’m blushed, ain’t I?”  
“Totally.”  
“Damn… It’s just… I never did it before, like… hang out.... With the girl I-I li-like.”  
“Neither do I. But I guess we’re doing great.” Katie smiled. The first thing in Katie that Molly learned to love and appreciate since the day they met was the way Katie was never afraid to say what she thinks or talk about her feelings. She was clear, transparent, and always happy, excited about the life. She wasn’t afraid of failing.   
“Yes.”  
They went to Taco Bell’ line to order when Katie’s phone started to ring. She answered it and suddenly her face went happily to confused.   
“Molly… I gotta go. My mom just called me and told that we need to talk about something important. She never called me for this, so I think it’s very important for real. Do you mind?”  
“No, absolutely not.”  
“Sorry. I’ll take an Uber. Wanna share the ride?”  
“No, relax. I’ll take the subway. You go straight home and talk to your mom.”  
“Okay.”  
They went outside and waited for Katie’s Uber at the entrance of the parking lot.   
“I’m pretty sure the subway is the other way.” Katie made fun.   
“It is, but I’m not leaving you alone here.”  
“It’s 4pm, Molly.”  
“Yeah, but… I want to stay here with you.” Molly smiled.   
“I’m not complaining.” Katie gave her a smile back and they kissed again, waiting for the ride cuddling.   
When the Uber arrived, Katie noticed that Molly let her go and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. For their lucky, Katie was enough brave to kiss her on the lips, like they were doing before.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know… It’s weird. What if the driver doesn’t like… you know…” Molly was worried.   
“Screw him. You’re in National City, Molly. Things like this do happen but less. Plus, I’m red belt in kung fu.” Katie kissed her again. “Bye.”  
Molly smiled. “Bye.”  
Katie entered the car and opened the window, exchanged some words with the driver and before leaving, Molly called her.   
“Text me when you get home.”  
“You too.”  
“Katie?”  
“Just say it” Katie could read Molly.   
“Are we...d-”  
“I hope so.” She blinked one eye and the car left.   
Molly couldn’t stop smiling the whole way back home. 

“WINN?” Maggie yelled to her friend from the kitchen while taking some beers.   
“Yep?” The IT guy was distracted with the interviews before the baseball game.   
“MY SISTER KISSED THE GIRL SHE LIKES.”  
“Huh- Congratulations. But I think you shouldn’t be happy about it. I mean, weren’t you supposed to be the one to say: Hey Molly, you’re too young to date and… things like that?”  
“Oh, shut up. You’re so two thousand and late. She’s 13, not a baby.”  
“Okay then. What’s her name?”  
“Katie. She’s cute. I met her today.”  
“Awn, you look so cute as a proud sister I can almost forget about the ogre you are.”  
Maggie punched his arm before sitting next to him and resting her legs on his lap.   
“Schott, what would you do if I invite you to walk with me?”  
“Now? But we’ll lose the game!” Winn complained.   
“Not now, dumbass. Down the aisle!”  
“WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?”  
“No, I’m just playing. I’ll call my father and ask her to ride a white horse with me.”  
“YES! OF COURSE YES!”  
Maggie smiled.   
“But under one condition.”  
“Oh, God. I’m already regretting. Say it”  
“Can I wear my galaxy tuxedo?”  
“Why the hell do you have a galaxy tuxedo?”  
“Yes or not?”  
“Ew, yes, do whatever you want. Oh my God, a galaxy tuxedo, what the f- No. You’re not worthy.”  
“Thanks, I’ll walk you down the aisle. WOW, I FEEL SO FLATTERY! Because, you know, no one ever asked me about-”  
“Yeah. yeah, shut up. Giants will knock Red Sox down now.” Maggie let him talking by himself.  
When the Giants made their last point and won the game, Maggie and Winn couldn’t be happier. They started to yell, and sing and dance, and in the middle of all the cheering, Maggie went to jump at Winn’s back, but before leaving the sofa to jump, she twisted her ankle and fell.   
“Ah! I killed the bride! Oh my God! Maggie? Maggie? Talk to me.”  
“Ouch. Shut up, Winn. Shit, it hurts! Ouch!!”  
“What can I do for you?”  
Maggie rolled her eyes and Winn understood what he needed to do. Carrying her in his arms, he took her to the hospital. 

It was 7pm when Winn showed up at Maggie and Alex’s apartment helping Maggie to walk and they entered the house. Alex was laid on the sofa with Gertrude when she saw her fiance entering the apartment with her left leg plastered.   
“What happened to you?” Alex was worried.   
“Please, don’t ask.” Maggie sit on the sofa with Winn helping her.   
“We were cheering the Giant’s victory, Maggie tried to jump on my back but she twisted her ankle and broke it.”  
“Yes, it was better to not know.” Alex agreed. “Jeez, you can’t be alone, can you?”   
“It wasn’t my fault.” Winn denied. “ Well, now Maggie’s home, I’m gotta go.”  
“Don’t you want to stay here and have dinner with us?”  
“Thanks, but I have a game night with the guys from Catco.”  
“Oh, so you don’t like us anymore… Okay.” Maggie faked a cry.  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“Okay, Winn.” Maggie pouted.   
“Stop it.” He kissed her cheeks and then, kissed Alex’. “Bye, ladies. Maggie, if you need me, just call.”  
“Okay. Thanks, Schott.”  
“Maggie, Maggie… what should I do to you?” Alex talked to her girlfriend like she was talking to a child but the detective smiled naughtily.   
“You should come over here-” Maggie pulled Alex by the hand and pulled her to her lap. “And give me a kiss, because I’m hurt.”  
“No, no! Maggie, stop! Your leg!” Alex tried to stay away from Maggie’s lap but the brunette was strong, so she didn’t have a real choice and sat on her lap. Maggie’s leg was resting on the center table, so it didn't change a thing Alex being sat or not. The agent wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck and kissed her gently fitting her forehead on Maggie’s neck, giving little pecks down there.  
“Did you rest?”  
“Yep.”  
“Good, because you’ll need the energy later.”  
“Don’t even think about it!” Alex laughed.   
“Why?”  
“Because, Margareth, you broke your leg!”  
“That’s exactly why you need to love me if you know what I mean.”  
“No, forget it.” Maggie rolled her eyes and Alex smiled, giving another kiss on her lips. Right after, Alex felt Maggie’s left hand on her hips pulling her closer, and her right hand going under Alex shirt to caress her abs and up.   
“Sawyer…”  
“I’mdoingnothing” She said while kissing. “If you don’t like it, ask me to stop.” She challenged.  
Alex wrapped her fingers in Maggie’s hair and they stayed there cuddling for a few more minutes, ‘til Alex try to take Maggie’s tank top off.   
“Oh, so you me shirtless? Sorry, I thought you said I’m hurt.”  
“I may or may not have changed my mind.”   
“Good to know”  
“I think we should visit our room then.”  
“I need to wait for Molly. She went out with Gertrude for a little walk.” Alex told.   
“Oh, I knew this house was super quiet. How’s she? What did she say?” Maggie got excited, she had the right to know what happened with the kiss and Katie and everything, right?  
“I didn’t ask anything! I didn’t know if she knew I knew. But she really seemed like glowing.” Alex smiled, while she was arranging Maggie's eyebrows, checking for ingrown hair out of place, or some blackheads to squeeze on her face.  
“Ouch! Alex!, stop, stop it! Stop!” Maggie complained, giving light slaps on Alex.   
“Sorry! Just another one, it’s almost gon- done!”  
“I hate when you do that!”  
“Sorry. Anyways, she was happy.”  
“You should’ve asked. I told her I’d tell you.”  
The couple heard the door being open and Gertrude passed through it and then Molly.   
“What happened to you?” Molly widened her eyes when she saw Maggie’s leg.  
“Just broke my leg, tiny thing. TELL ME! How was it? I wanna know everything!”  
Molly instantly blushed so hard that she could feel her cheeks getting hotter, but she sat on the couch next to Maggie and Alex and told them. Alex and Maggie after every word got more and more excited. In the end, Maggie handed a hi-five to her sister and so did Alex.   
“I’m so happy for you! But please, next time, buy some condoms.”  
“Maggie! Oh, my Rao. She broke her leg and got a little nonsense too. Sorry, don’t listen to your sister.” Alex covered her mouth.   
“Okay… I’m gonna sleep. Good night to you.” Molly was still blushed when she went to her room. She took a quick shower, put her PJs and laid on her bed, giving a look to her cell phone.   
Good night :) - M.   
She waited for an answer but probably Kate was already sleeping, so she turned the light off and went to sleep.   
“Lucky you and my back that I have my mom’s crutches here so I don’t need to carry you everywhere.”  
Alex went to their little deposit which was an old and never-used lavabo and came back with a pair of crutches for Maggie. Alex went to her room to set the bed while Maggie was still in the living room. The detective knocked on Molly’s door. “You better wear your earphones”  
“MAGGIE! SHUT UP!” Alex reprimanded the girlfriend.   
“Just kidding babe”  
Once she went to her room and laid on her bed next to Alex, the agent kissed her energetically. 

Sunday passed so slowly and boring that Molly couldn’t handle anymore. She went out with Gertrude, tried to study, watch tv but none of these things could cheer her up. Everything was boring thanks to her cell phone that didn’t ring anytime the whole day. Maggie and Alex stayed on the bed almost the whole day, watching movies and cuddling, enjoying the cold day in the middle of the autumn. Molly sent some messages to Katie but the girl didn’t answer. She didn’t want to think about bad things that could’ve happened to her, but it was hard enough. She wanted to believe that Katie was super busy with her mom, cleaning the house, visiting her grandparents or maybe, spending the day with her father in his city. So she couldn’t wait for Monday morning.   
Molly was so excited the next morning that she didn’t even wait for Alex to go. SHe woke up earlier, made her breakfast, leaving all of it set on the table for her sister and her girlfriend and she was gone. Once she arrived at the school, she waited for Katie on the stairs where they always had lunch together with their friends.   
“Molly, you came so early today…”  
“Yeah… Lucy, did you see Katie ‘round here?”  
“No, I guess she’s not here yet. I can help you to find her, but I really need to see Mrs. Clumb. See ya!”  
7:30.  
7:40.   
7:55.  
8:10. The school was getting filled with students now but none of them was Katie.   
It was 8:25 when Molly finally decided to enter her classroom when she saw Katie at the end of the hall on her locker. The girl felt so relieved that she couldn’t explain.   
“Katie, are you okay? I was so worried. You went home with that Uber and didn’t answer me, I’d swear that anything bad had happened to you. Are you okay?”  
Katie didn’t want to see Molly, so she closed her locker and give her back to Molly, making her way to the classroom.   
“Katie?” Molly didn’t understand and grabbed her by the arm, gently. “Katie, are you avoiding me? Did I do something? I-I’m sorry.”  
Katie finally looked into Molly’s eyes and started to cry.   
“Come” Katie pulled Molly by the hand to the gymnasium bathroom and closed the door. The gymnasium used to be empty at that time so they could have a conversation without interrupts there.   
“Why are you crying?” Molly was freaking out, she couldn’t read Katie while the other girl was hugging her so tight and crying.   
“Molly, I’m moving to Japan.”  
“Wait, w-what?”  
“That’s it. I was trying to avoid you because I’m moving to Japan. I’m going this afternoon.”  
Molly couldn’t say anything else. Japan? When did Katie have decided to move to Japan? Right after their first kiss? Right after saying that they liked each other? Why?  
“When… when did you know this?”  
“Remember when- when my mom called me and asked me to go home?” Molly nodded. “She wanted to tell me this. She found a job there. It pays very well, it’s a good job, we’ll have everything guaranteed, but she needs to go today. I told her about… us, she didn’t have a choice tho. ANd I tried to ask my father to live with him, but, you know how much I hate my stepmother and how she hates me back. I don’t wanna go, Molly.”  
Molly didn’t know how to act, how to answer, how to respond to that. She was happy for like five minutes after kissing Katie for the first time, she really believed that they could date, but now, Katie needed to go to Japan. SOme part inside MOlly didn’t want to let her go was hating Katie’s mom for taking her with, but some other part was trying to keep calm and turn things easily to Katie because she didn’t want the girl to suffer as much as she was.   
“I’m sorry, I-I…”  
“I hate this, Molly. I hate this. I’m leaving today! Today’s afternoon, and I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to anyone, I didn’t have the chance to choose going or not, and I didn’t get the chance to spend more time with you. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. If I’d know this soon, I’d never kissed you, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. PLease, this-this is the only thing you don’t have to be sorry. We kissed and I think this is the only thing that will keep me okay ‘til you come back.”  
“I don’t wanna go, Molly.”  
“Look, maybe your mom can make a good money there and you can come back sooner than you think. Just… go with her. I know how much you love each other, and it would be ten thousand times worse if you stay away from her. Take a deep breath. I’ll be right here, and-and we can call every day, we can talk everyday if you want to.”  
“Why are you being this angel with me right now?”  
Molly kissed her cheek and whispered.  
“Because you deserve this and much more.”   
“I’ll miss you so much.”  
“Me too.”  
“I like you, so much,” Katie confessed and kissed her. “And I think I love you”  
Molly smiled and kissed her again, hugging right after.   
They spent more time in the bathroom and went to the classroom. Enjoyed the lunch and everything ‘til the time they need to go back home. Katie And Molly walked to the park in the middle of their way to home.   
“Do you mind if-if I don’t walk you home today?” Molly asked.  
“Of course not. I think- it would be better like this.”  
“Sorry, I just… don’t know if-”  
“It’s okay. Molly, thank you so much for… understand this more than me.”  
“I don’t, but I know you don’t need bothering yourself with me like this.”  
“Of course I care, and you don’t bother me. Never.”  
They hugged so hard for so long that neither of them knew if they would be able to let the other go. But they needed to. They kissed a little more and Molly broke the kiss to say.   
“I think I love you too. Please, come back.”  
“I will.”  
“Text me when you get there.”  
“Yes.” Katie deposited a little peck on Molly’s lips and went away, so Molly did the same. She was too broke, too shaken to go home by walking, so she needed to take the bus. Once she entered her apartment, she went straight to her room, closed the door and fell on her bed, crying a lot.   
Maggie saw Molly entering the house, tried to call her, but the girl didn’t seem like she was listening and the older sister got worried. It took a while until Maggie got up and walk to Molly’s door.  
“Baby girl?”  
“Not now, Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll repeat: I'll not tolerate hate here.
> 
> Did you like it? I hope so....  
> Leave some reviews or kudos! Thank you so much!


End file.
